Cuando mi vida cambio de repente By AniPeter
by anipeter
Summary: Steve vive en un mundo hostil, el 90% de las cosas allí intentan matarlo y debe apañarse para sobrevivir, pero ya nada de eso le importa, pues lo único que el quiere es dejar la rutina y acabar con la soledad antes de que ella lo acabe a el. mi historia primeriza, espero que les guste casi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Mojang y del creador del Mob talker
1. cabello anaranjado

Los primeros rayos de sol invadían las maravillosas tierras de Terra, los tejidos delicados de los zombies y esqueletos no soportaron los poderosos rayos ultravioletas que incineraban en su totalidad sus ya muertos cuerpos, al parecer los creepers tenían inmunidad a la luz solar, aun así los mayores que no podían controlar la autodestrucción explotaban en medio del campo sin razón, En cambio la calidez de la luz solar ponía de buen humor a las gigantescas tarántulas que ignoraban a lo que pasaba por su lado, un joven que rondaba los 20 con cabello azabache, ojos marrones, una camiseta azul algo desgarrada, unos pantalones jean en igual estado y zapatos marrones en peores condiciones. Armado con un hacha estaba decidido a cortar algo de leña solo por precaución, pues el invierno tardara en llegar, localizo un abedul que al cabo de 2 minutos cedió ante los hachazos propinados por el joven que al recoger la leña necesaria planto 2 sapling para recuperar la perdida y evitar la desforestación, una vez en la casa dejo la leña en el jardín, en una caja para evitar que la lluvia la estropeé, sentado en su sillón apoyando su cara en su puño pensó

\- estoy harto de la rutina talar, picar, limpiar cocinar... al final del día acabo exhausto y no tengo tiempo para aburrirme... pero... estoy cansado de todo, de picar, de talar, de limpiar y sobre todo de la soledad... estoy harto de la soledad ni siquiera tengo mascota, pero lo que más deseo es una mujer... una mujer que proteger y cuidar... una mujer que amar...-

Una luna después

-Cada día me pesa más levantarme de la cama... ya casi ni como, que pasa con migo? debe ser la soledad, coincidentemente el último libro que leí hablaba sobre la soledad, decía que morir de soledad es incluso peor que morir de cáncer, cuando lo leí creía que era lo más estúpido que escuche en mi vida, pero ahora creo que lo comprendo mejor que nadie, siento que muero poco a poco pero no sé qué será de mi al final...-

2 días después

-Me siento como si hubiera renacido, podría meterme en medio de una fiesta zombi y los mataría a todos con una pala, me siento como si pudiera cruzar de una isla a otra nadando por 3 horas... que lastima que no puedo mostrar toda la energía que tengo ahora por culpa de la tormenta, hacía rato que no veía tormenta más grande. Arruino bastante mis cosechas y tiro a bajo un árbol-Yo me estoy preparando un café con unas semillas que encontré hace poco, es muy fuerte así que debo usar leche

1 horas después

hace bastante frio estoy bastante congelado y apenas tome el café, lo deje para calentarme las manos,- debería ir por guantes y una camp...- su charla fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta, al principio la ignoro porque creyó que era una simple rama, luego se dio cuenta de su error porque el golpe era más que claro, había O algo alguien detrás… creyó que sería un zombi y fue de manera serena a por su espada, solo por si las dudas. Espero un poco para ver si el ruido seguía constante. Lo último que escucho fue un último golpe seco sobre la puerta de madera y no le quedó más opción que abrir, obviamente con espada en mano. Tomo el frio picaporte de acero entre sus aún más fríos dedos, lo giro lentamente para luego abrir la puerta del tirón

... jamás se hubiera esperado lo que paso...

una joven chica de alrededor de 19 años con cabellos anaranjados que vestía con una campera verde con una simpática carita en la capucha, no tenía pantalones ni shorts, solo unas bragas verde oscuras y unas medias verde oscuro con franja verde claro que le llegaban a cubrir casi todo el muslo y unos guantes de cuero marrones abalanzaba sobre el. El joven no pudo procesarlo a tiempo y no movió el peligroso filo de la espada para que no atraviese a la muchacha pero por suerte no hubo problemas y la joven aterrizo en los brazos del chico

-E.. EY!-

-...- era un cuerpo inerte

La chica estaba inconsciente con un peligroso color rojo en su frente, el joven se espantó al tocar la piel de la chica pues esta estaba tan fría como un cadáver y más, el chico no sabía que hacer por lo que consulto un libro de primeros auxilios que residía en su basta biblioteca y tuvo suerte de que encontró el caso específico que el necesitaba, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño donde hirvió agua en tiempo record, desvistió a la chica y la metió en la tina, paso todo tan rápido que no pudo siquiera sonrojarse, una vez que comprobó que la muchacha estaba respirando y que recuperaba su color de piel el joven se quedó tranquilo y sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo. Acompaño a la chica para asegurarse de que no se ahogara, entonces se puso a reflexionar... estaba frente a una mujer, su deseo se hizo realidad la chica que tanto anhelaba ya había llegado y no podía esperar a que ella despertara para poder hablar todo lo que ha necesitado hablar en los últimos años pero su distracción cambio al darse "cuenta" de que lo que tenía delante, su vista se enfocó en los pechos de la chica, eran pechos copa DD algo pequeños pero muy perfectos, el no podía dejar de relacionar los pezones con fresas lo que le pareció muy adorable, el sujeto se quedó embobado mirándola, de arriba abajo, prácticamente la violo con la mirada, luego de un rato cogió a la chica del agua y la seco para luego vestirla con ropas secas y la acostó en su cama, cogió una toalla y la humedeció para luego colocarla en su frente y así retirarse de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina donde hirvió sopa de vegetales (los que rescato)con pollo y se quedó esperando a que la chica despertara.

Paso toda la noche en vela...

2 días después de la llegada de la chica

la luna terminaba de morir para dar a luz un nuevo día, los zombis y esqueletos corrían despavoridos a por agua o un refugio, los creepers se dirigían a sus cuevas, pero por alguna razón parecían tener un rostro de frustración y las arañas merodeaban a su alrededor, mientras que los rayos de sol entraban por una ventana y acariciaban suavemente el rostro de una hermosa joven cuyo despertar era inminente

-UHAAAAAAAA ñam ñam ñam... EH!? DONDE ESTOY!?-

-Ya, ya tranquilízate no pasa nada, estas bien ahora-decía el tratando de calmar a la histérica chica.

-QUE ME HICISTE!? porque tengo otra ropa? ME HAS DESNUNADO! Eso significa que... ME HAS VIOLADO MIENTRAS DORMIA! ERES UNA MIERDA VOY A MATARTE! Decía impotente la joven peli anaranjada mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se abrazaba a si misma intentando auto-consolarse.

-Cómo puedes acusarme de semejantes cosas!?, yo no sería capaz...pero que lo eh pensado no te lo niego...- esto último lo dijo de manera casi inaudible.

-VES, LO HAS CONFESADO!-pero ella si escucho (-.-´´)

-YA CALMATE QUIERES!?- dijo ya cortando con la discusión

-...-

-vale shmmmmm fuuuuuu (aspirar-exhalar) empezamos con el pie equivocado... me llamo Steve y tu?-

-...- la chica miraba para abajo mientras lloraba un poco más.

-ya, ya no llores- decia mientras la abrazaba, esto sorprendió bastante a la chica.

-recuerdas como llegaste aquí?-

-no...-

-en medio de una tormenta, tocaste la puerta de mi casa y cuando abrí te desmayaste, lo único que hice es tomar primeros auxilios, te bañe con agua caliente y nada más, puse tu ropa mojada para secar y eso...-

-osea que me estuviste tocando...-

-NO, NO, yo jamás haría eso, puedes confiar en mí...- decía el mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-snif- (-.-,)

-Cupa-

-Eh?-

-me llamo Cupa...-


	2. cabello plateado

Hola, como dije antes en la descripción, historia primeriza, no le puse mi presentación, ni el disclaimer ni nada, asique bueno. Esta historia no será tan monótona, algunos lo notaran más que otros pero me gustaría su opinión al respecto -( es probable que en otros capítulos lo noten mas)-

Pd aquí empieza el Lemon my Friends

Pd de la pd minecraft no me pertenece, ni los personajes y bla bla bla no me denuncien empezamos (≧ ◡≦ )

Capitulo 2

-Este es el baño- le decía decía un joven de cabello azabache que rondaba los 20 a una bonita joven de unos 19 años con cabello anaranjado y hermosos ojos de igual color mientras le enseñaba una sala bastante grande con el piso de madera y las paredes cubiertas con azulejos blancos, estaba equipado con un retrete, un lava manos y una piscina gigante de madera que estaba al lado de una fuente de metal con una estufa debajo para calentar el agua y una manguera, para que esta fluya, el lugar contaba con una ventana pequeña que se podía abrir.

-Esta es la biblioteca- decía el joven mientras abría las puertas de una sala bastante espaciosa, con un techo de cristal, las paredes eran librerías, en el centro había un curioso libro en una especie de altar, que estaba rodeado por dos librerías colocadas de forma paralela.

-La sala de estar-la puerta de madera principal, al frente de la casa era la siguiente =||=()!°!()=||=

= madera ||cristal () ventanita !°! puerta

que al abrirse mostraba una hermosa sala con piso de madera oscura con una mesita ratona en el centro, y dos sillones de madera pegados a la pared, con cojines rojos ubicados de manera paralela a la mesita, si seguías caminando solo un poco encontrabas la cocina que estaba separada de la sala por una barra donde en el techo de esta estaban colgadas unas copas y unos vasos, debajo de la barra había otra barra, pero esta era para cortar o apoyar lo que sea que estés preparando, había un horno, un piscina para lavar los trastes, una nevera y una caja, donde estaban separados los cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas de manera prolija, en la pared había una ventanita que daba al jardín donde estaba la caja de la leña y el huerto. En la parte delantera de la barra un poco alejada, más o menos en el medio entre la barra y la mesa ratona, había una mesa rectangular con 2 sillas, una en cada extremo. Volviendo a la sala de estar, terminaba en la cocina y había 2 pasillos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, el de la izquierda llevaba al baño y a una puerta que salía al jardín, mientras que el de la derecha llevaba a la biblioteca y a ...

-y esta es mi habitación, supongo que ya la conoces-

-... si...-

la habitación era de madera de abedul refinada, con los bordes de madera normal, tenía un bonito escritorio con una vela y tenía 2 ventanas, una daba de lleno al escritorio y la otra a la cama de 2 plazas del joven.

-y así... termina el recorrido, te gusta?-

-si... tienes una bonita casa, tú la hiciste?-

-no, contrate a un grupo de albañiles, son bastante baratos-

-d-de veras?-pregunto con un tono inocente y con una cara tan kawaii que hizo a Steve sonrojar.

-no, eres la primera persona con la que hablo-

-desde cuándo?-

-desde que tengo memoria, llegue aquí muy de joven-

-de dónde vienes?- los 2 ya habían tomado asiento en el sillon. Uno de cada lado

-de América-

-donde queda eso?-

-en... America...-

-? -

-ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, eh caminado durante meses, y nunca encontré a nadie, ni nada, lo más civilizado que encontré fueron unos pueblos fantasma, la ausencia de edificios y la abundancia de árboles es lo que me hace pensar que ya no estoy en la tierra...-

-si estamos en Terra-

-no, ya sé que estamos en Terra, pero yo quiero regresar a la tierra-

-cómo vas a volver-

-no puedo-

-...-

-...-

-cómo llegaste?-

-mi papa era científico, un día me llevo con sigo a un experimento, y es todo lo que recuerdo de mi antigua vida...-

-mmm...-

-bueno basta de charla debes estar hambrienta ¿no?-

-no, no, no te preocupes-

-si no comes te caerás desmayada de nuevo, y no te quiero ocupando mi cama toda la semana-

-l-lo siento-decía bastante apenada mientras miraba para abajo

-está bien, toma-decía el chico sintiéndose mal al ver el efecto que causo su comentario mientras extendía en su mano un pan-

-gracias... que es esto?-

-emmm pan-

Pam? -

-pan-

-Oh-

-...-

NOM -Sólo

-sabe bien-

-lo se, yo lo cocine-

-cochinas biench ñom ñom-

-de donde bienes?-hizo la pregunta antes de que le explotara la vena de la curiosidad

-de mi casa-

-...-

-naciste en terra?-pregunto de nuevo

-si-

-ESO SIGNIFICA QUE HAY MAS HUMANOS POR AQUI!?-

-que es un humano-

-...¡TU Y YO SOMOS HUMANOS!...-dijo algo enojado por la torpeza de la chica

-no, yo soy un creeper-

-...-

-qué?-

-que has dicho?-

-que, que es una humano-

-no eso no, lo otro-

-que el pham está rico-

-NO ESO NO, LO QUE DIJISTE HACE 10 SEGUNDOS-

-que, que es un humano?-

-LO DE QUE ERES UN CREEPER-

-oh si, y me llamo Cupa-

-...-

-... NOM NOM (ciudades)

-sabes que es imposible que seas un creeper ¿verdad?-

-no es imposible, de hecho es muy obvio-

-los creepers son verdes, feos, tienen 4 patas, son delgados, son feos y emmm ya dije que son feos?-

-porqué remarcas tanto el que son feos? piensas que la diferencia más notable entre yo y los creepers es que ellos son feos? eso me hace a mi linda? te parezco linda?-

-NO-decia el sonrojado chico

-entonces soy fea para ti?...- decia la decepcionada chica

-si, bueno, no se-

-eso es un si?-

-si que?-

-soy linda?-

-se...-

-SI?-

-NOS ESTAMOS DESVIANDO DEL TEMA. ERES O NO UN CREEPER, Y SI LA RESPUESTA ES SI ¿PORQUE SON TAN DISTINTOS?-

-hay 2 tipos de creepers: los machos, que son los que tu conoces y las hembras, ósea yo-

-eh? y como es que nunca habida visto a una hembra antes?-

-solo hay una hembra por colmena de creeper, bueno, 2 la hembra que se aparea y la hembra pequeña que crece para aparearse-

-eso significa... que eres como la reina?-

-no, eso significa que soy la cosa que debe aparearse con toda la colmena y debo dar a luz constantemente-

-...- (´.´.) el chico se quedó mudo

-pero esa era mi mama, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y me dijo que escapara para que no tuviera el mismo destino-

-... eso significa que te están buscando?-

-si, desesperadamente-

-si no te encuentran...-

-la especie creeper de esta región-

-moriría...-

(Cuando vean un texto dentro de esto -()- es porque es un pensamiento).

-(te imaginas TODO lo que podría hacer sin la plaga Creeper tocándome la moral todo el tiempo...debo proteger a esta chica, si no ponen sus sucias CreeperPollas en ella su especie morirá...)-

-tienes más pham?-

-te prometo-

-el que? que me conseguirás mas pham?-

-prometo que te protegeré, no dejare que te atrapen, serás libre y no dependerás de nadie, podrás quedarte en mi casa, estarás a salvo aquí-

-D-DE VERAS?-

-si-

-tu enserio harías eso por mí!?-

-sí, tu jamás pasaras por el frio que pas... aghhhhh- su poética voz fue interrumpida por que Cupa salto a su cuello abrazándolo y rompiendo la silla. -OUUUUU-

-gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias te quiero- decía mientras llenaba de besos el cachete del chico

-no... no hay de que COF COF... ahora levántate que creo que se me metió una pata de la silla en el trasero- decía el sonrojado chico (sonrojado por los besos no por la pata en su trasero)

-espera...-esta vez la voz del chico sonaba seria.

-qué?-

-eso significa... que hay otras hembras de cada especie?-

-Eh -

-significa que hay una hembra zombie, una hembra araña, una hembra esqueleto -(me pregunto cómo serán las pollas de los esqueletos...)-

-emmm sip, de echo somos amigas-^^ decía de manera animada, aun tirada sobre Steve

-DE VERAS?-

-si-

-(si esas especies funcionan igual que los creepers podría extinguir a todos los monstruos de esta parte de terra)-

-VAMOS A BUSCARLAS!-dijo el extasiado

-eh? ahora?-

-cuanto falta para que sean fértiles y se conviertan en la máquina de tener hijos?-

-emmm 1...2...3...4...-contaba con sus dedos en voz baja- que sigue después del 4?-

-el 5-

\- después del 5?-

-el 6-

-y después del 6?-

-... el 7...-

-y después del...-

-ES ASI: UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS, SIETE, OCHO, NUEVE, DIEZ, ONCE, DOCE, TRECE, CATORCE, QUIN...-

-BASTA!-

-Eh -

-allí-

-catorce?-

-si, eso es lo que falta-

-dos semanas...-

mhm

-vamos, cuanto antes mejor-

\- a buscarlas?-

-sí, aquí tengo mi mochila, mi espada... listo vamos-

-pero, pero... A UN QUE SEA DEJAME CAMBIARME!-

-pero tu ropa esta algo encogida...-

-entonces nos quedaremos hasta que esta lista para usarse-

-pero eso será mañana...-

-entonces saldremos mañana-

-bufffff que quieres hacer?-

-estoy cansada, comamos y a dormir-

-cansada? si te levantaste hace un rato...- el azabache se quedó en shock al ver el negro cielo -(hace mucho que no hablo con nadie... se me ha pasado todo el día y ni me eh dado cuenta...)-reflexiono el joven -que quieres comer?-

-tienes pham?-

-tu duermes en mi cama y yo en el sillon-

-emmm y si yo duermo en el sillón? no quiero quietarte tu cama de nuevo-

-ni hablar. el sillón es demasiado incomodo-

-con más razón no quiero quitarte la cama-

-que propones?-

-y-y si dormimos los dos en la cama? de todas formas es grande-

-no, no, no-

-porque no?-

-pues porque no y punto-

-porfavoooor, es por el bien de tu postura-

-...-después de mucho insistir lo convenció, aunque el seguía con sus dudas.

Ya recostado en la cama

-ya voy a acostarme Steve-

-s-si, tomate tu tiempo- claramente estaba nervioso

-está bien, estoy lista-

-OOOAAAA-D: -vas a dormir así?- °/° la chica peli naranja vestía con sus bragas verdes que estaban bastante más apretadas que de costumbre marcando su perfecto trasero e incluso un poco su femineidad y una camiseta musculosa verde tan apretada que incluso marcaba sus pezones

-tu habitación es calurosa, esto es fresquito-

-no es demasiado fresquito?-

-buenas noches- dijo la chica para meterse en la cama y poco después quedarse dormida

-...cupaaa...-dijo en tono bajo

-qué?-

-N-NADA-se dio media vuelta e intento dormir

A la mañana siguiente

-UAAAAHHHHH (bostezo) pssst Cupa, vamos arriba, ñom ñom ey lev...-el azabache sintió un particular peso en su pecho -CUPA- tapo este grito con su mano, el grito fue producido al ver a una jovencita en una posición tentadora, abrazando al azabache en una posición que desde la perspectiva del azabache su trasero resaltaba, el azabache lo pensó y lo pensó y en tones cometió el acto criminal, primero acaricio con los dedos de manera rápida y nerviosa el trasero de Cupa, como si fuera un roce

luego al ver que no se despertaba, luego empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, lo repasaba una y otra vez en un momento levanto un poco las bragas para acariciar el un poco mas, se sentía como el cielo. Era lo más suave que había tocado nunca, de pronto

\- uahhhhhhh ñam ñam hola-

-OAAAAA, CUPA YO-sacando la mano de manera apresurada

-que desayunamos?-pregunto con su inocente sonrisa

-(el crimen perfecto)-

Con el sol casi en su punto más alto, un joven de cabello azabache que vestía con unos pantalones negros, algo desgarrados, unas botas marrones bastante degastadas, una camiseta blanca con varias manchas de tierra y una chaqueta de cuero marrón algo nueva, tenía una correa que le cruzaba de manera diagonal el torso, esta correa pertenecía a una bolsa de cuero donde llevaba sus flechas, una mochila donde se asomaba la empuñadura de una espada, y por último el arco, que tenía en su mano pero haciendo contra fuerza con su hombro y codo, acompañaba a una hermosa joven de cabello anaranjado, con hermosos y curiosos ojos de igual color, su vestimenta era simple, una campera verde con una cara en su capucha, guantes de cuero y unas medias largas verdes con granja. Ambos caminaban por la llanura.

-iras así descalza?-le preguntaba el chico a la joven al ver que su único calzado eran sus medias

-déjame- -3-

-tendremos que irrumpir en la cueva de los monstruos?-

-no-

-y como las encontraremos?-

-no les gusta ese lugar, salen a caminar todo el tiempo-

-y si caminan tanto como las encontraremos?-

-a las demás no tengo mucha idea, pero a Skellen la hallaremos fácilmente-

-quien es esa?-

-la esqueleto-

-(ya me la puedo imaginar, toda esquelética y desnutrida, como una anoréxica... pobre, deberé alimentarla para que no parezca un cadáver)-

-sabes dónde está?-

-si, en la colina aquella- decía la muchacha mientras apuntaba a una colina no muy lejana, pasando un bosque.

-mhm, pues en marcha-

-(mmm como será tener tantas chicas en mi casa? de echo aun no me entero de nada, al fin tengo alguien con quien compartir mi vida y que me acompañe, no sé cómo serán las demás pero Cupa es muy mona y muy hermosa, me gustaría volver con ella y solo con ella para que podamos acercarnos aún más... pero hablando de albergar chicas... emmm arañas... esqueletos... crepeers, en total serian como 6 chicas, como se supone que pueda tenerlas a todas? donde van a dormir? donde voy a conseguir comida para ellas... no, no son todas unas supervivientes, cada quien conseguirá su alimento, si, si eso es lo que pasara...)- esto es lo que pensaba el joven azabache mientras caminaban por el bosque a una distancia bastante cercana de la chica

-(me pregunto cómo reaccionara Skellen cuando le vea...)-pensaba ansiosa la adolecente.

Al fin dejaron la densa flora del bosque a un lado para llegar a un hermoso mirador natural desde allí podía verse la cascada de la montaña de en frente y las montañas detrás de esta, era indescriptiblemente bonito, pero lo que más resaltaba era la persona que observaba esto era una joven que daba la espalda a los recién llegados y ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia

-HOLA SKELLEN- grito eufórica la peli naranja

-eh? Cupa!?-respondió una hermosa joven de unos 19 años, con cabello albino, ojos blancos, unos shorts blancos que resaltaban su bonito trasero, unas medias plateadas que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos con unos guantes de igual color que llegaban hasta un poco más del codo, una boina blanca con una carita dibujada y tapando sus enormes pechos F una especie de chaleco blanco con cuello y mangas sueltas con el cierre abierto resaltando sus pechos.

-p-pues desnutrida y en los huesos (tragar saliva) no está- dijo el boqui abierto chico al ver toda la "personalidad" de la chica

-Skellen - ^^

-Cupa- dijeron las dos mientras se abrazaban

-donde has estado? me has tenido muy preocupada- dijo las peli blanca

-con el- respondió inocentemente mientras señalaba al azabache

-AAAAAAAAAHHH, EL MONSTRUO- grito aterrada la chica peliblanca soltando a Cupa y retrocedió peligrosamente por el acantilado, dando algunos golpes que debilitaron el suelo

-n-no me hagas daño...- dijo mientras intentaba alejarse cada vez más y más poniendo su espalda contra el precipicio.

-CALMATE O VAS A MATARTE!- dijo el azabache intentando calmar a la muchacha al ver como el suelo empezaba a ceder

-N-N-NO, ALEJATE, NO ME TOQUES, MONSTRUO!- dijo ella bastante aterrada sin darse cuenta que el suelo se venía a bajo

-CUIDADO IDIOTA!-dijo Steve tomando del brazo a Skellen para evitar su caída, pero lo único que logro fue que cayeran los dos juntos

-AAAAAAAA- -OOOAAAAA- gritaron los adolescentes al unísono mientras caían al pie de la montaña.

-SKELLEN- grito la chica peli naranja al ver la trágica escena

30 minutos después.

-eh? dónde estoy? que paso?...- se preguntaba la chica de vestimenta blanca al ver que estaba desplomada en un bosque musgoso, estaba al lado de un rio -apesta a húmeda...- pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que estaba desplomada sobre algo bastante blando - eh? qué es esto?-

~h~hola cof cof e~estas bien...?~ preguntaba el chico azabache a la chica que estaba en sima suya

-AAAA NO ME HAGAS NADA!- decía la chica aterrada tirándose para atrás

~n~no estoy en condiciones de hacerle daño h~ha nadie cof cof~

-no vas a hacerme nada?-

~... no... Idiota~

-...- aun conservaba una mirada de temor-

~mira por culpa tuya ahora teng costillas rotas~~ decía el adolorido chico

-POR MI CULPA?-decía indignada la peliblanca

~si no te hubieras comportado como una niña no hubiera tenido que salvarte~

-Que!?... nadie te pidió que me salves-

~no iba a dejar que te rompas tu las costillas...~

-p-por qué no?- decía la sonrojada chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a él aun recostado chico

~s~soy un caballero, n~no me permitiría que cof cof que le pasara nada a una jovencita tan hermosa como tu cof cof...~

-si quieres coquetearme lo haces mal...- decía la chica, pero su sonrojo la contradecía

~como sea, hay que ir a mi casa...~comentaba mientras intentaba muy dificultosamente levantarse.

-espera yo te ayudo- mientras lo ayudaba a levantar

~JODER eso duele~ el chico cuando Skellen le tomaba su brazo para ponérselo en su nuca

-no sea llorón-

~Quieres que te rompa una costilla para que veas lo que se siente?~

-n-n-no g-rrr gracias-decía la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues, hasta donde sabia él era más que capas

~toma, imagino que sabes usarlo...~decía mientras extendía una mano con el arco y la bolsa de flechas

-UN ARCO- decía mientras tomaba con sus dos manos los objetos dejando caer a Steve quien res podio con un rotundo- AAAARGHHH IMBESHIL-

Un rato después

-donde queda tu casa?-

~a dos horas en esa dirección si seguimos este ritmo~

-ESPERA, CASI ME OLVIDO DE CUPA, HAY QUE IR POR ELLA!-

~don´t worry y a le di un mapa y le dije estrictamente "si nos separamos debes volver lo más rápidamente posible a la casa, enciérrate y no le abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo, y por nada del mundo salgas ENTIENDES!? Je je~

-Oh ...-

~ ... ~

-...-había un silencio incomodo entre los 2 jóvenes

~ Ey ~

-qué?-

~por qué reaccionaste así cuando nos vimos?...~

-emmm ummm ehhhh ... estoooo, cupa no te conto? ...-

~no...~

-pues... (Suspiro) te conocemos desde que llegaste aquí...-

~Q-QUE?~pregunto el azabache casi en shock

Y? merece reviews (:D


	3. que? me conocen?

Muchos años atrás...

En una cueva con una entrada camuflada con ramas y plantas, sus adentros estaban iluminados por unas antorchas, dentro de esta cueva residían 4 jovencitas de unos 12 años, 1 vestía un short blanco que le llegaban a las rodillas, tenías una chaqueta blanca con cuello y mangas que no le llegaba a cubrir el ombligo, tenía medias y guantes plateados largos, un sombrero/boina blanco con una carita dibujada, la chica tenía unas coletas es su cabello blanco y unos bonitos ojos grises. Esta estaba hablando con la chica castaña, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

La otra chica vestía un suéter negro liso que llegaba a cubrir sus manos y hasta sus rodillas, tenía unas medias largas negras, un sombrero con dos ojos violetas iguales a los suyos, y un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura. Ella escuchaba atentamente pero con una cara más seria que una piedra

La tercera chica tenía unos curiosos ojos rojo rubí, unas coletas atadas con una cinta con orbes rojos en su extraño cabello violeta, tenía una campera gris con anillos negros unos curiosos pantalones magdalena y unas medias grises con anillos negros que conectaban con los pantalones. Esta molestaba a la que parecía ser una versión aún más pequeña de si

La última chica era muy parecida a la de cabello violeta, esta tenía una campera verde oscura con anillos de este color pero más oscuro, con una falda de igual formato que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas botas que tocaban la falda, unos bonitos ojos color rubí y unas coletas muy pequeñas y kawaiis en su cabello violeta claro. Esta parecía ignorar lo que su "hermana" hacía.

de pronto entro un niña de cabellos anaranjados, que vestía unos cuantos de cuero marrón, una campera verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y una capucha con el dibujo de una carita y unas medias verdes con franjas que el final era tapado por la campera, diciendo eufórica:

-NO ME VAN A CREER, VI A UN TIPO CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE-

-y?- respondió indiferente la peli violeta menor

-no se parece a nada que haya visto antes!-

-a que se parece?-pregunto curiosa la peliblanca

-a un macho-

:O con esa cara se quedaron las chicas a escuchar las palabras de la niña peli naranja

-donde esta- pregunto la castaña saliendo del marco de seria indiferente

-venid, seguidme-dijo moviendo su mano invitándolas a salir de la cueva

\- y cómo es?- pregunto curioso la peli violeta mayor

-es como Skellen de altura y emmm tiene el cabello oscuro y creo que los ojos marrones y emmm... ropas azules... y creo que eso es todo- contesto la peli naranja recurriendo a su memoria fotográfica

-sabes cómo se llama?- pregunto la castaña mirándose sus pies

-como se supone que lo sepa?-dijo la pelo anaranjado algo molesta por la pregunta tan tonta.

-y donde vive?- pregunto la peli violeta menor expectante de la respuesta

-estaba levantando una cabaña de madera con unos troncos viejos-

-guau-

-y cuantos años crees que tenga?- pregunto algo sonrojada la peli blanca

-otra más... supongo que 12 como nosotras-

-A-ALEJAOS, OS LO ADVIERTO-de pronto su conversación fue cortada por unos gritos que venían de más adelante, se notaban llenos de ira y miedo

-y eso?-pregunto algo asustada la castaña

-es el- dijo algo extrañada la peli naranja

Las chicas se escondieron entre los arbustos para poder observar lo que pasaba sin ser descubiertas

-no puede ser...- murmuro la cabellos naranja

el muchacho había levantado una base para la cabaña de 1 metro y un 1/4 de las paredes, el único inconveniente era que 2 zombis intentaban asesinarlo, pero cada vez que intentaban subir el los pateaba

-VAMOS, MARCHAOS DE UNA VEZ- los zombis hacían caso omiso y intentaban subir de nuevo -ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO DIGO- esta vez se podía notar claramente que se había hartado

-VOSOTROS LO PEDISTEIS- el joven lanzo una patada que esta vez lanzo la cabeza del zombi por los aires, mientras que al otro zombi que se había quedado atónito lo tomo de su camisa que más bien eran harapos y lo estrello de cabeza contra el suelo acabando con la pelea. Pero las que más sorprendidas estaban eran las chicas que casi se les caía la mandíbula

-...- D:

-...- O:

-...- |:

-...-D^:

-guau...-|:3

-q-que se supone que hagamos? no podemos ir a presentarnos así como así, va a matarnos! es un monstruo- dijo de manera sensata pero prejuiciosa la peliblanca

-está bien, seremos cautelosas y guardaremos cierta distancia, pero tienen que admitir que es lindo-dijo sonrojada la peli naranja

-es guapo-respondí la peli violeta mayor

-es bastante atractivo-comento la menor

-si... es bonito...-dijo la castaña más roja que un acero a los 2000c

-si... es lindo... pero es un monstruo...-contesto la peli blanca

Actualidad

~entonces... me habéis estado viendo todo este tiempo y nunca os presentasteis?~ pregunto el azabache

-emmm sip- respondió la peliblanca con una sonrisa nerviosa

~tu-tu tu sabes... ~ dijo el chico mientras se desplomaba en el suelo con los ojos brillantes y con la voz a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento

~lo que es... estar solo durante tantos años...? ~esta vez con las lágrimas ya brotando de su ojos

-emmm yo...-

~eh estado tantas noches... llorando por esta maldita soledad... tu sabes cuantas veces eh intentado suicidarme... ~

-...- la peli blanca permaneció callada pero conservaba una cara de horror ante el comentario del azabache.

~yo...yo... me siento muy solo... ~

-tú ya no estás solo- respondió la peli blanca con varias lágrimas en su cara mientras abrazaba al azabache, esta acción dejo en shock al azabache pero correspondió a el abrazo

ya paso un buen rato, ya es de noche y por suerte no se encontraron con ningún monstruo en el trayecto, ya casi llegan a la casa pero algo andaba mal...

~algo no me huele bien... ~

-qué pasa?-

~acelera el paso Skellen~

-okey...-

su presentimiento era el correcto la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y habían varias sombras dentro

-NO, ALEJENSE, NO ME TOQUES AHIIIII-era Cupa la que gritaba, los zombis que entraron intentaban violarla, le habían tomado de cada brazo y uno le tenía una pierna mientras el otro le quitaba las bragas -AYUDA, SOCORRO, I NEED HELP, AUXILIOOOOOO POR FAVOOOR- en ese momento el zombi de las bragas salió volando por la puerta y los otros tres perdieron la tapa del cráneo por cortesía de la espada de Steve el cual cayo arrodillado con la espada como sosten, Skellen entro corriendo a abrazar a la sollozante Cupa.

-qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo, n-no me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado...- decía la peli blanca mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la peli naranja

~o-oigan chicas, cre- creo que la llave que le hice a el zombi termino de perforar mi pulmón, podrían pasarme lo que está en ese frasco antes de que me muera?~

-c-claro... toma- decía la chica de pechos voluminosos mientras le entregaba el contenido del frasco, que no era nada más ni nada menos que una manzana dorada

~e-escuchad: cuando me coma esto caeré inconsciente pero todas mis heridas sarán, despertare en 2 días, la comida está en el refri, no le abráis la puerta a nadie, y hagan lo que hagan, no salgan~ decía antes de comerse toda la manzana de unos mordiscos, cuando la termino, tal como dijo cayo inocente en el suelo.

-…-

-que hacemos?-

-party hard?-

-…-|:( -vamos a llevarlo a su cuarto…-


	4. paciencia

Hola muy buenas, ya les traigo el capítulo 4, que si bien es corto sirve para acortar la espera de la continuación de la historia Le dedico este cap a kachorro, que si bien el no sabe que yo existo yo soy un gran fan suyo. Si no conoces sus historias no puedes decir "yo leo fanfiction"

Minecraft no me pertenece ni el mod talker ne esto ni lo otro ni bla bla bla no me denuncien

chapter 4

los primeros rayos de sol invadían toda terra, los frágiles tejidos de los zombis y esqueletos no soportaban los poderosos rayos ultravioletas y morían incinerados de la manera más cruel y en cuestión de tiempo sus cadáveres se evaporaban cual titán (referencia disimulada a snk), los creeper desesperados buscaban a su máquina de procreación, tal era su ira que estallaban en medio del campo, las gigantescas tarántulas, en cambio, recibían con alegría la llegada de un nuevo día, pues la temporada de apareamiento estaba cerca. estos tan apreciados u odiados rayos solares se filtraban por la ventana y acariciaban el rostro de un joven de unos veinte años, tenía el cabello de un negro intenso como el mismísimo vacío y sus ojos representaban el color de la tierra, los rayos de sol causaban cosquillas cuando acariciaban la floreciente barba marrón del ya adulto, el cual intentaba levantarse pero fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía, pues dos entidades ejercían peso sobre el pecho del joven, el joven primero miro curioso y alerta a las dos entidades y luego esa curiosidad y precaución cambiaron por ternura al ver bien la apariencia de sus anclas: La primera era una hermosa chica de cabello blanco como la nieve atado con dos bonitas coletas, tenía delicadas manos y una piel suave y blanca, no pudo compararla con otra cosa que la nieve, la preciosa chica vestía un camisón poco abotonado que dejaban ver un poco sus voluminosos pechos. La segunda era una preciosa chica que aparentaba menos que su edad original, tenía un curioso y bonito cabello anaranjado, que se metía dentro de la boca de la chica y esta lo masticaba y usaba su lengua para jugar con él, la piel de la chica no era tan clara como la de la peli blanca pero sí que era más suave, parecía la porcelana más cara del mundo, su vestuario consistía simplemente de una camiseta verde algo traslucida, la parte de abajo era, al igual que la peli blanca, cubierta por las sabanas. El ya adulto no se atrevía a despertarlas, cualquiera que las vea pensaría que hacerlo sería el acto más inhumano del mundo, además, para él era el olimpo, pues no tenía camisa y las suaves pieles de las vírgenes lo acariciaban constantemente, sus suspiros y exhalaciones con olores a cereza y manzana lo relajaban y al mismo tiempo era una tortura pues deseaba con todo su ser besar a alguna de estos hermosos ángeles... ángeles, comenzó a pensar que este calificativo era muy acertado, pues en la etapa más sombría de su vida, cuando planeaba seriamente tenderse en el suelo y esperar a que vinieran a por él, llegan estas chicas y le devuelven las ganas de vivir eran ciertamente ángeles.

-um?- los rayos solares despiertan a la hermosa joven de cabellos anaranjados, la cual mira al frente suyo y observa a su amiga de la infancia durmiendo como un bebe -pssst, estas viva?-

-mhm- respondió aun sin abrir los ojos

-hace cuanto que estas despierta?-

-no lo sé- dijo mientras palpaba el colchón -y Steve?- dijo entre abriendo los ojos e.e

-se debe de haber levantó hace rato, porque te interesa saber dónde está?-

-que te importa-

-no me digas que... y eso que no parabas de decirle monstruo-O: dijo intentando molestarla, pero en el fondo estaba celosa

-c-cállate!-dijo con un notable rubor, el cual no pasaba para nada desapercibido a causa de su pálida piel

-te gusta Stiv, te gusta Stiv- decía en tono burlón la peli naranja

-se dice Steve!-

-hay no puedo decir nada porque la novia se enoja-dijo en tono burlón mientras ponía un dedo en su boca y ponía cara de pena

-N-NOVIA!?-

-yo le digo Stiv de cariño- pd: Steve se pronunciaría Stif y Stiv se pronuncia como se lee.

-así? pues a partir de ahora le voy a decir emmm... esto... STIVI, como te cae eso?-

-bien por mi-

-entonces bien-

-bien-

-bien, bien-

-bien-

-BIEN-

En la cocina estaba Steve quien estaba terminando de tomar unas 2 botellas de agua y unas piernas de cerdo, pues el estar tumbado 2 días sin ingerir nada le paso factura.

-hola Stivi, buenos días-dijo Skellen al chico azabache el cual se voltea a saludarla

-hola, emm ¿Stivi?

-no tienes problema con que te diga así ¿verdad?

-emmm no, pero me tomaste por sorpresa...-

-si, lo siento... que comes?-

-oh si... perdona estaba tan hambriento que tuve que salir de la cama para no comerlas a ustedes, y no cocine nada para vosotras... hablando de eso, y Cupa?-

-va a dormir un rato más, quieres que yo cocine?-

-sabes cocinar?- dijo el chico sorprendido mientras la miraba de reojo

-no, pero quiero aprender- decía la chica mientras pasaba para el otro lado de la barra.

-mmmh bien... ponte esto- decía mientras estiraba su mano a la chica mientras sostenía un delantal –deja yo te lo pongo-

\- bien...- el chico primero coloco la correa del cuello y luego amarro las dos de la cintura, esto lo puso un poco nervioso pues la chica llevaba bragas las cuales eran BASTANTE reveladoras –listop-

-y ahora?-

-tienes que girar esta perilla de aquí- decía mientras se la giraba al horno –debes asegurarte de que haya carbón o sino no funcionara- instruía el chico mientras una llama roja salía de 1 de las 2 estufas

–GUAU- expresaba sorprendida la chica. –es fuego de verdad?-

-no, es de plástico.-

-de veras?-

-pfft jejeje- la inocencia de la chica le causaba gracia y ternura.

-no te rías de mi- Ò-Ó decía molesta la peli blanca

-no me rio de ti, me rio con Tigo, ahora, el fuego es de verdad no lo toques, es un sistema muy complejo cuyas instrucciones estaban en un libro que "robe" de un pueblo-

-oh-

-bien para preparar un buen desayuno debes poner esta sartén a calentar a fuego bajo, y ahora acompáñame-

-a dónde?-

-a por los huevos- se dirigieron a una cabañita de madera que estaba en el jardín pero por la perspectiva no podía verse desde la ventana. Allí había unos cuantos cerdos, algunas vacas, 2 ovejas y unas cuantas gallinas. Se acercaron a estas últimas para poder retirar sus huevos.

-que se supone que hagamos con estos huevos?- decía la chica mientras los limpiaba con un trapo

-los vamos a cocinar-

-QUE? ES BROMA? DE AQUÍ VAN A SALIR BEBES- decía furiosa por semejante ocurrencia

-emmm nope, de ahí no va a salir nada de nada-comentaba indiferente mientras intentaba retirarse –solo comida-

-COMO QUE NO?-

-pues no sé si lo notaste pero aquí solo hay gallinas-

-Y?-

-no hay gallo-

-Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?-

-que no pueden tener hijos si son todas mujeres-

-Y COMO EXPLICAS ESTO?- decía acusadoramente mientras mostraba los huevos en sus manos.

-son huevos infértiles...-

-que cosa?-

-idiota...-

En otra parte de la casa

-igual debería despertarme ya- comentaba para sus adentros una joven de cabello anaranjado -naaa 5 minutitos más- mientras se acomodaba en su parte de la cama

En la cocina

-rompe de esta manera los huevos- decía el chico mientras quebraba huevos de la manera que todos conocemos usando sus dos manos –y lo pones en este recipiente. No será muy difícil para ti ¿verdad?- Comentaba en tono de broma

-veamos, déjame intentarlo- decía mientras tomaba un huevo entre su delicada mano y con una gran destreza lo quebraba y con dos dedos de la misma mano ponía una mitad dentro de otra y arrojaba la cascara a una papelera. Esta acción dejo boqui abierto al chico el cual aplaudió levemente para festejar –guau, no sabía que eras tan buena en esto-

-de veras!?- comentaba alagada

-si, si me sorprendiste. Bien, ahora vamos a colocar los panes, que luego te enseñare como cocinar, en la tostadora y la ponemos unos minutos en el fuego- comentaba mientras respaldaba lo que decía con acciones. Ponía el pan en una muy bien hecha tostadora de metal y madera 8la madera en la empuñadura DUH) –y que hacemos con los huevos?- comentaba la asistente del chef.

-los huevos se hacen rápido, por lo tanto lo hacemos a lo último-

-oh, okey, y ahora?-

-vamos con el jugo- decía mientras acercaba la exprimidora y cortaba 1 naranja por la mitad y la exprimía para enseñarle a su alumna como hacerlo correctamente.

-entiendes como se hace?-

-sip-

-hazlo- pedía el chico azabache a la peli blanca mientras le alcanzaba el exprimidor con una media naranja –sorpréndeme- la chica tomo la naranja y la exprimió con algo de torpeza, dejando su mano toda pegoteada y húmeda –bueno... no se puede triunfar en todo... lávate la mano y exprime otras 2 naranjas-

-v-vale lo siento...-(ó.ò) decía apenada la chica y algo triste por no poder recibir otro cumplido

-no importa, no te pongas así por cada intento fallido-

-uh?-

-de donde yo vengo la gente era bastante inútil y precaria, había personas que se planteaban objetivos y si lo fallaban abandonaban casi automáticamente, digo casi por que antes de abandonar estaba el proceso de auto-lamentación y recién luego pasaban a otra cosa. Pero no todos eran así, había personas que no se rendían pase lo que pase, mi padre por ejemplo, no voy a aburrirte pero una cosa que me quedara en la cabeza y nunca se ira será eso que me dijo una vez "no te des por vencido ni aun vencido". Antes me parecía ilógico pero cada vez que lo pienso la idea de que si todos pensáramos así sería un mundo mejor...-

-todos?-

\- oh si, lo siento, a veces olvido que este ya es un mundo mejor-ô-ô

-tal vez yo empiece a pensar así para seguir mejorando- ^-^

-je je creo que si...snif snif que huele a quemad- EL PAN-

...

-hola Skellen-saludo la chica peli naranja a su amiga de ojos grises a lo que ella le contesto con un simple -buenos días Cu...-

-hola Stiv ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-preguntaba con una obvia necesidad de comer, Steve ya había preparado la mesa junto a skellen. En ella residían variados platillos propios de un desayuno: queso, pan tost negro, huevos revueltos y leche. Todo producido en ese mismo día – guau, cuanta variedad, y el olor hace que se me derrita la boca. Me muero por comer-.

-pues come todo lo que quieras, tu y Skellen, yo ya comí, de echo voy a comerme alguna planta de menta que tenga por allí, la comida me callo mal- comentaba el azabache mientras se sobaba la panza.

-que te paso? Acaso la comida estaba en mal estado?- preguntaba preocupada la peli blanca

\- emmm no estaba en mal estado, simplemente es que cuando no comes nada por un tiempo y luego tragas como yo lo hice, el resultado no será muy bueno...

-me imagino... comemos Skellen!?-comentaba la peli naranja que si bien le importaba el estado de su amigo su estómago le impedía pensar

-vale, estoy muerta de hambre, vas a estar bien stivi?-preguntaba de manera sobreprotectora la peliblanca

-si, no te preocupes-decía sonriente el chico, pero con un obvio malestar

-okey adiós...-

Mientras tanto en otra parte

-hey! Que haces!?-preguntaba una chica de cabello violeta con dos colas de caballo que le llegaban hasta la espalda

-qué crees que estoy haciendo?-respondía irónica una chica de cabello violeta con dos coletas pequeñas sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos

-siempre lees libros aburridos y difíciles de entender- -3- contestaba quejándose

-que tu diminuto cerebro no los entienda no los hace "aburridos", pero no te voy a discutir que algunos son difíciles de entender, pero son la minoría-

-eso rima con minería- :D

-...- ¬¬

-qué?- :D

-QUE BUENA IDEA!-

-eh?-

-vete a hace minería, y si tienes suerte talvez encuentres oro o alguna otra cosa más valiosa-

-que puede ser más valioso que el oro?-

-el diamante-

-sí, pero eso es imposible de encontrar. Además que lo único que tú quieres es deshacerte de mí-

-bueno... si un poco... no eres tan tonta después de todo-

-eso es un alago?-

-no, ahora déjame sola-

-si te quedas sentada leyendo todo el tiempo acabaras engordando-

-EH?-

-adiós-y asi como entro a la cueva repleta de librerías se fue

-como se atreve...viene a mi casa a molestar... y encima se burla de mi...- murmuraba entre dientes la peli violeta –ADEMAS, POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA ¡ESTOY TENDIDA NO SENTADA!-

De vuelta en la casa

-que hacemos ahora?- preguntaba la peliblanca mientras lavaba los trastes sucios

-emmm no se ¿Qué de divertido hay para hacer aquí?-decía la chica peli naranja mientras tomaba un tazón de leche

-no se... ¿y que es eso?-

-el que?-

-el eso-

-eso? Eso que?-

-esa cosa de ahí-

-que cosa?-

-la cosa esa que tiene una parte con eso y la otra parte con esa cosa que no me acuerdo como se llama-

-PERO DE QUE COSA ME HABLAS!? APRENDETE A EXPRESAR TROGLODITA!-

-ESTA COSA!- decía Skellen mientras tomaba entre sus manos la espada de Steve y la levantaba ~OAH es pesada... bastante pesada...~

-Es la cosa que siempre lleva consigo. Nunca supe que es ¿tú lo sabes?-

~Como esperas que lo sepa? Lo único que sé es que es pesada

-que tan pesada?-

~tan pesada que y-ya no la puedo sostener...~ decía mientras dejaba caer la espada. La cual corto a la mitad el tazón de leche de Cupa y un poco la mesa –OAAAAH-⊙凸⊙

-KYAAAA- ⊙△⊙ ~ la espada había caído al lado del pie de Cupa y le había cortado sus medias un poco sin hacerle daño

-e-estas bien?- preguntaba la peli blanca a su amiga que había quedado en shock

-eh? What?-

-oh no. El susto le ha causado un gran daño en el cerebro y ahora se ha olvidado que habla Terraniense. Are you okey?-

-eh? Qué?-

-oh que bueno ya estás bien-

-oh no, mira la espada-

-que pas... oh oh- la espada de Steve se había oxidado con la leche que le cayó en sima

En el jardin se encontraba Steve. Con los ojos cerrados del aburrimiento y masticaba unas plantitas y tallos que tenía consigo

-S-Stivi- pregunto tímida la peliblanca

-um? Qué pasa?-

-Esto...entras un segundito?-

-emmm claro ¿paso algo?¿ Estáis bien?-

-s-si no te preocupes ¿podrías entrar un segundo?-

-claro! ya me siento mejor- decía el azabache mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a Skellen a dentro donde estaba Cupa con mirada culpable y las manos tras su cintura

-qué pasho?-

-veras lo que paso fue que...-

-SKELLEN TOMO TU COSA RARA FILOSA , ROMPIO MI TAZON DE LECHE Y OXIDO TU COSA RARA FILOSA. SIN MENCIONAR QUE CASI ME CORTA EL PIE! NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA, PUEDES CASTIGARLA A ELLA SI TE APETESE!-grito Cupa interrumpiendo a Skellen

-MALDITA SEA, ACORDAMOS QUE DIRIAMOS QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, MALDITA ENBUSTERA!-grito Skellen furiosa

-LO SIENTO AMIGA PERO TENGO QUE SALVAR MI PELLEJO-

-PERO ESO NO ES DE AMIGAS- acercándose con motivos asesinos

-SI LO SE PERO...-

-BASTA-grito Steve callando a las dos chicas antes de que se matasen alli mismo –no voy a matar a ninguna de las dos... pero ganas no me faltan. Esa ESPADA que DESTRUYERON era un raro ejemplar, ya que esta echa de un metal del cual solo me lo encontré 3 VECES en lo que llevo aquí, y muy muuuy para su desgracia, como ya abran apreciado, es ALTAMENTE sensible a los líquidos-

-LO SENTIMOS STIV/STIVI- (╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥) dijeron las dos al unísono -que podemos hacer para arreglarlo?- preguntaron las dos mientras lloraban y abrazaban a Steve. Esta accion lo hizo sonrojar, pero lo que lo hizo sonrojar aún más fue el hecho de que "cosas" podrían hacer ellas para que Steve las perdone

-deberán hacerme una nueva espada-

-EHHH como esperas que hagamos eso si tú en 20 años solo has conseguido 3 metales asquerosos-dijo histérica la peli naranja

\- te informo que esos "metales asquerosos" valen más que tu vida-

-EHHH-ò.ó

-no espero que la hagáis del mismo material, eso es imposible, con que la hagáis de hierro me sobra y me basta. El tazón lo pueden hacer de madera común-

-escuchaste Skellen?-

-¿Skellen? Tú harás el tazón-

-YO!?-Ò△Ó reclamo indignada la peli naranja-

-sí, tú también destruiste mi tazón-

-cómo!?-

-con la leche que le pusiste, ese no era un tazón de leche, ahora está todo hinchado y asqueroso- dijo el azabache mientras se marchaba en dirección al jardín y Cupa se quedaba callada pues no tenía nada con que refutar – me van a seguir o qué?-

Una vez en el jardín. Pasaron por las cosechas, hasta llegar a una casucha –esta es mi herrería-(Ò▽Ó) dijo Steve con el pecho hinchado de orgullo

-comparado con el exterior, aquí está bastante bien- comento Skellen pero se retractó en seguida al ver el umbral negro que rodeaba al pobre Steve (se notaba que su comentario hizo que se decayera bastante. Era muy probable que haya pasado gran parte de su tiempo en esa herrería y le haya tomado un gran cariño)

-bien Cupa tu harás el filo y tu Skellen la empuñadura- comento el azabache mientras les mostraba su lugar de trabajo en el cual había un molde de espada y cuando Skellen lo vio, lo estudio un poco y se puso a tallar una madera donde el filo encajara perfectamente- parece que ella sabe lo que hace. Bien Cupa necesito que enciendas el horno- pidió el chico mientras le mostraba el nombrado.

-cómo?-

-ves esta palanca? Tira de ella-

-hmp neeeeeeee ehhh hmp neeeeeeee ehe ehe- (D:)- no puedo!-se quejaba Cupa al no poder mover la palanca

-.- es broma no?-

-?-

-ASI NO SE GIRA, ES PARA EL OTRO LADO-

-BUENO NO ME GRITES. APRENDO LENTO-

-PERO NO PUEDES SER TAN BRUTA-

-DEJAME- -`3´-

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10...-ya okey, ya me calme- inhalar, exhalar- ves esa flecha ENORME que tiene DOS direcciones?- dijo intentando no perder la paciencia-

-sip-

-pues muévela en alguna de esas dos direcciones- en ese momento Cupa toma la palanca y la tira para la derecha, el único problema era que la palanca ya estaba en la derecha, y debía moverlo a la izquierda-

\- INUTIL, ASI NO-

-NO ME DIGAS INUTIL, YA TE DIJE QUE APRENDO LENTO-

\- PERO POR PURA LOGICA LA PALANCA SE GIRA ALA DIRECCION CONTRARIA-remarcando el contraria. Mientras Cupa y Steve discutían Skellen le daba forma a su madera

Al final Steve tuvo que activar la palanca, antes de cometer un homicidio, cuando lo hizo, se abrió una escotilla de acero la cual dejo fluir lava y está lleno una pequeña piscina de acero

-bien, ves este molde?-

-sip-

-ves que bonito es?-

-emm si-

-mhm ok mira, lo que tienes que hacer es simple muuuuuuy simple, mira ves estos lingotes de hierro?-

-sip-

-ok, entonces, lo que tu tienes que hacer es poner los 3 lingotes en forma vertical dentro del molde y luego ponerle la tapa ¿entiendes?-

-stivi- llamo la peli blanca

-eh?-

-termine, me puedo ir?-

-como quieras...-

-vale a dios-

-eh no te vallaaas- dijo la chica enojada por que su amiga la había dejado a su suerte- porque dejas que se valla si ella destruyo tu espada?-

-porque hizo un trabajo excelente con esta empuñadura-

-bien, ahora lo que toca es que pongas los lingotes-

-Vale- dijo la chica y acto seguido coloco los 3 lingotes en forma horizontal –así?-

-a ti te parece que eso está bien?- dijo Steve con un hilo de voz

-emm si-^^

-no crees que algo va mal?-

-oh claro, la tapa-

-NO VES QUE LA TAPA NO CIERRA?-

-no es así?-

-vete Cupa, no sirves para esto-

-eehh pero yo...-

-vete-

-pero yo... quiero ayudar...-

-ayuda en otra cosa, en esto no-

-...- Steve se volteo a ver a Cupa que no decía nada y la vio haciendo un puchero mientras lloraba. Esta escena lo hizo sentir como un idiota

-oh no, no, no, no era en serio por favor perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar- mientras abrazaba a Cupa ella se secaba las lágrimas –perdón, perdón, perdón-

-t-te perdonare si me d-dejas ayudarte-

-está bien, solo si haces lo que yo digo-

-solo si me explicas bien- los dos soltaron una risilla

-ok trato hecho ¿de todas formas que puede salir mal?- v(° °)v dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que se levante

Un rato después...

-Steve quieres sopa?- decía Skellen mientras servía la comida en una cuchara deforme y torcida-

-si por favor- pidió el chico mientras extendía un tazón deforme lleno de protuberancias ya apéndices sin utilidad

-ey Steve-llamo su atención la peli blanca mientras servía la sopa

-qué pasa?-

-crees que esa espada sirva?- pregunto mientras señalaba una espada de hierro que mas que espada parecía una daga denix deformada por el calor

-no, no creo que sirva para nada. Luego me hare otra-

-HEEEY-Ò△Ó se quejó Cupa por el comentario –dijiste que era una bonita spadah-

\- lo es, no sirve para matar, pero es una bonita espada. Me quedare con ella solo por que sé que la hiciste con amor. Por que lo hiciste con amor ¿verdad?-

-emmm s-si- dijo mientras miraba para abajo muy sonrojada, cuando Steve noto su sonrojo este se levantó y le acaricio la cabeza

-chica buena-^^ se sentó de nuevo y tomo su cuchara para poder sorber su sopa cuando de repente la cuchara se parte al medio y se queda con el palo en la mano

-je je je...- ╯▽╰ cupa se rio de manera nerviosa

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10- conto Steve para contenerse

Que tal? Merece reviews? Aunque no me los merezca les pido 5 minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo para corregirme y decirme que estoy haciendo mal y que bien

Pd: me gustaría que me dijeran cuál es su chica favorita del mob talker, es como una especie de votación


	5. Cabello violeta

Nuevo capitulo para los chicos, advertencia posible lemon... posible no, está confirmado

Pd: soy un mangaka rezagado que escribe y lee fanfictions y me gustaría decirles que ya tengo una cuenta DEVIANART y es una página para subir dibujos y fotos pero tengo entendido que es más para dibujos, y bueno, eso, ya tengo un par de ilustraciones hechas de este fanfiction y algún dia las subiré. Lo que realmente quería decir es que si eres un fanficter (fanfiction+writer=fanficter) y quieres ilustrar algo yo me ofrezco, estoy completamente ofrecido para ese tipo de trabajos, perooo pero pero

No trabajo gratis, no, no señor, primero voy a leer el fanfiction, y si me convence hare la ilustración, no es que me este "agrandando" pero hay algunas historias que valen mucho, muchísimo más la pena que otras. Sin más que decir...

No espera! Si hay mas que decir, lo ultimo que quiero es que un sin vida me denuncie, me metan en un calabozo y mi pareja sea un negro de 2 metros, pero si me llegas a denunciar ten la amabilidad de por lo menos mandarme un frasco de lubricante a mi celda: MINECRAFT NO ME PERTENECE, NO ME PERTENECIO Y NUNCA ME PERTENECERA, LO MISMO PARA EL MOB TALKER

Terra 5

La escena que se podía apreciar recordaba a una pareja y a su dormilona hija. Una joven que aparentaba unos 18 o 19 años cocinaba a la par de que su instructor le daba indicaciones. La chica tenía un cabello blanco tirando un poco a gris y vestía únicamente unas bragas gris metalizado y una camiseta apretada color gris arcilla, además de un delantal verde claro con bordes verde oscuro. Su instructor tenia cabello negro azabache que recordaba al papel quemado, ojos marrones y vestía unos jeans azules con las rodillas rotas y una camisa negra que junto con su cabello resaltaban su cara, su ruborizada cara. El origen de su rubor eran las prendas de su compañera.

-listo? Tan rápido?- pregunto sorprendida la peli blanca al ver lo rápido que termino de cocinar

-si, listo. Te estas volviendo muy buena en esto, algún día serás una cocinera experta, y nunca tendré que cocinar de nuevo...- esto último lo dijo en tono soñador

-dijiste algo?-

-ehhh? Yo? No, te habrá parecido-≧▽≦

-ah ok- dijo mientras llevaba todo a la mesa para poder comenzar a consumir el desayuno con Steve

-quien va a despertar a Cupa? Tu o yo?- preguntaba Steve pues no podía comer y dejar a un lado a su amiga

-emmm estoooo... hace falta que venga Cupa a comer?- preguntaba algo sonrojada la peli blanca

-porque lo dices? Te incomoda la presencia de Cupa? Es algo torpe pero no es para tanto, no es como para dejarla comer sola-

-s-si ok...- (ー。ー) suspiro enojada Skellen- yo voy a por ella- dijo con cara de pesadez

-(que le pasara? Estará celosa de Cupa? Pero sin con Cupa no pasa nada... con ninguna de las dos pasa nada ahora que lo recuerdo...)- (-.-") dijo Steve para sus adentros una vez que Skellen se fue

Escena siguiente se podía ver a Cupa descansando tranquilamente en la cama, despreocupada de todo

-despierta dormilona- dijo de manera dulce la peli blanca

-eh? Ah eres tú... fuera, quiero dormir un poco más...-

-son las 8 de la mañana-

\- y?-

-que ya está el desayuno-

-comed vosotros y me guardan mi parte-

-VALE!... ehh digo vale- dijo alegre por su ausencia

-emocionada? Qué pasa? Tanto te gusta estar a solas con Steve?-

-cállate, A ti que te importa-

-mñmn mñmn- se burlaba la peli naranja de su amiga –si te gusta Steve no hay problema, puedes decírmelo- decía la peli naranja sin abrir sus ojos

-te seré sincera, no, no me gusta, pero me parece atractivo-

-es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso, a no, una vez lo dijiste, hace mucho cuando estabas enamorada de un zombi-

-VES COMO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR CON TIGO, NO TE LEVANTES HASTA LAS 12 SOLO PARA VOLVER A ACOSTARTE-

-ya, ya cálmate, ahora luego voy con ustedes-

-BUFFF- suspiro ruidosamente para hacer entender que estaba enojada. Aparentemente el tema del zombi era algo bastante vergonzoso para ella

Otra vez en el comedor

-y Cupas?-

-durmiendo, dice que le guardemos su parte para luego-

-... voy yo a despertarla, aguárdame un segundo-

-pero ella dijo que...-

-tengo algo importante que contaros-

-c-como quieras...-

Cuando Steve desapareció por el pasillo se pudo escuchar el siguiente dialogo (algo bajo por la distancia y las paredes): mnm hola mnse paso?

Ven mn segundo

Luego

Ahora

Promque?

QHUEM VENGAS

KYAAAAAAA KUE ESTOY DSNUDA

OAAAAH

Luego de esto aparecieron por el pasillo Cupa y Steve completamente sonrojados. Cupa vestía una camiseta de Steve la cual le quedaba grande y le llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa para poder comer tranquilos

-que nos querías decir?- pregunto curiosa Skellen

-si eso ¿qué es tan importante para ameritar sacar a una chica sin ropas de la comodidad de su cama?-

-bien, bien, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Steve tan rojo como la red stone –lo que les quería comentar es que hemos perdido ya varios días y necesitamos salvar a otra chica de las garras de los monstruos violadores asesinos sin corazón-

-No son asesinos sin corazón, según ellos tu representas una amenaza para su subsistencia, eres peligroso- comento Skellen defendiendo a los de su especie

-si pero si no recuerdo mal fueron los de TU especie los primeros que me atacaron cuando llegue aquí- se defendió Steve

-na, na, na, na yo recuerdo perfectamente que fueron zombis los que te atacaron-

-y tú te reproduces con zombis-

-como lo sabes? Te lo dijo Cupa!? La mato!- dijo mientras volteaba violentamente para ver a la encogida peli naranja que tenía una cara de sorpresa O▽O

-y-y-yo no dije nada...-tartamudeaba nerviosa

-es obvio, no puedes reproducirte con esqueletos, por la simple razón de que no poseen pene o miembro fálico o órgano reproductor, como lo quieras llamar. Pero al fin y al cabo un esqueleto y un zombi son lo mismo, el esqueleto no es más que un zombi sin carne- su deducción era más que acertada, esto hizo quedar boqui abierta a las dos chicas pues les había sorprendido el nivel del azabache. No solo era atractivo!

-c-como lo sabes?- tartamudeo la peli blanca

-ya te lo dije, es obvio. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema... hay que traer a otra chica para evitar la reproducción-

-ESTA BIEN!- dijo eufórica la peli naranja –tienes toda la razón ¿a quién tenemos que salvar!?-

\- veamos quien sigue en la lista...- dijo en voz baja mientras extraía del bolsillo del pecho de la camisa un papelito

-que lista?- pregunto curiosa la peli naranja mientras miraba con extrañeza el pequeño papel

-estooo NADA, NADA DE NADA-(╯⊙▽⊙╰) decía de manera nerviosa mientras escondía el papel detrás suya para después de que la atención se alejara de el cuándo dijo que se apuren a comer sacara el papel de manera sigilosa –(Lista De Salvataje: ya tengo a los creepers, zombis y esqueletos extintos, son los que más me dificultan el paso cuando de noche, pero en los momentos que voy de minería lo peor que me puede pasar, además de un creeper, es un tarántula...)- el escrito seguía un poco más pero Steve no siguió leyendo pues ya tenía el dato que necesitaba –que tal... si salvamos a su amiga araña?-

-SERIA GENIAL, HACE BASTANTE QUE NO VEO A CINDY Y MANDY- dijo emocionada la peli blanca

-si, yo quería mucho a Mandy y a Cindy, eran divertidas, pero Cin era muy estiradaaaaaaaa-

-cuando salimos?-

-ustedes coman rápido y vallan a cambiarse y me cambio ahora y me zampo lo que falta antes de salir, como rápido cuando hace falta-

-está bien pero primero respóndeme una pregunta- atajo Cupa

-cuál?-

-a que se debe la camisa negra?-

-a que negra tengo el alma. Ahora come-

Al cabo de 30 minutos ya todos estaban listos, Cupa y Skellen vestían sus prendas de siempre más unas botas que Steve les brindo para que no anden descalzas por toda la mina a la que irían. Steve vestía una camiseta azul con chaqueta azul y negra, botas marrones y conservaba sus jeans de antes, estaba armado con un pico de hierro, un espada de hierro... ejem ejem una NUEVA espada de hierro, esta vez fabricada por él. Llevaba su mochila, los años lo habían hecho alguien maduro y responsable que sabía que no importaba que tan corto sea el viaje tendría que llevar un equipaje con objetos de ubicación y comestibles para emergencias, era difícil ir y volver sin ningún obstáculo que haga que te desvíes del camino, ya sea una curiosidad que no podría ser pasada por alto o una hostilidad. Pasó el tiempo y ya todos estaban más que listos

-ey Skellen, toma, lo hice para ti- dijo Steve siempre indiferente mientras extendía en su manos un arco tallado a mano y una bolsa de cuero llena de flechas

-para mí?- preguntaba incrédula la peliblanca al ver tamaño gesto

-claro ¿Para quién más?-

-para mí por ejemplo- comento Cupa para hacerse notar. Se apreciaba a simple vista que rebalsaba de envidia

-sabes usar un arco?- pregunto Steve

-emmm no...-

-entonces calladita, es un arco para defensa, no un bobo obsequio- refunfuño Steve

-entonces no me vas a dar nada?-

-igual debería darte algo. Qué pasaría si no estoy yo ni Skellen para protegerte...?-

-ves!?-

-tienes razón que sabes usar?-

-nada, pero puedo aprender-

-NO VES QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO!? NO PUEDO PONERME A ENSEÑARTE AHORA-

-NO HACE FALTA QUE ME GRITES-

-LO SIENTO SE ME ESCAPO-

-POR QUE SIGUES GRITANDO-

-NO ESTOY GRITANDO, ESTOY HABLANDO FUERTE-

-ENTONCES PODRIAS HABLAR UN POCO MAS BAJO?-

-SI EN UN SEGUNDO-

-VALE- ambos encontraron sus miradas divertidas y lanzaron una risilla. Mientras todo pasaba Skellen estaba embobada mirando con cuanta delicadeza y arte estaba tallado el arco, el cual era un poco más grueso de lo normal pero extrañamente tenía una flexibilidad perfecta

-vale, que ruta debemos tomar para llegar a la cueva de la "reina"- pregunto Steve quien estaba decidido a todo

-es en... esa dirección- le respondió Skellen señalando el noreste

-pues bueno... que esperamos?- sentencio mientras caminaba decidido hacia donde la hermosa chica de cabellos blancos le señalaba

Ya llevaban 5 minutos de caminata y Cupa diviso lo que parecía ser un...

-HAMSTER-≧▽≦

-eh?- pregunto confundido Steve

-ES UN HAMSTER-≧▽≦ dijo emocionada Cupa al ver al pequeño y peludo animal –ven amiguito ven- dijo mientras hacía señas al pequeño roedor para que se acercara. Una vez que el animal se convenció de que no habría peligro se acercó en dirección de las manos de la chica –oh quien es un bonito bebe? Eres tú, eres tú!- ≧ω≦ dijo Cupa mientras lo acariciaba y frotaba contra su mejilla. Extrañamente el animalito parecía sonrojado

-vamos Cupa, no hay tiempo para este tipo de cosas-

-puedo quedármelo?-

-No!- dijo casi refunfuñando

-porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss- la última vocal que se repitió (ssss) le dio un escalofrió a Steve

-bufff- suspiro de manera pesada –está bien puedes quedártelo. No sabía que te gustaban las ratas...-

-no le digas así, pobrecito, se va a ofender- defendía Cupa al pequeño roedor

-no lo estoy insultando... no ves que es una rata que perdió su cola?- (゜-゜) dijo Steve mientras señalaba levemente a la presunta rata

-eh?- (° ▽゜) dijo Cupa mientras volteaba lentamente hacia el pequeño roedor, el cual lo miraba con tierna cara – KYAAAAAAAAAA-(⊙ロ⊙) lanzo un estruendoso grito al confirmar lo que Steve decía. El supuesto hámster era una rata cuya cola había sido cortada, cuando Cupa vio esto echo a correr mientras gritaba, además que la pobre rata antes de salir volando se agarró del cabello de Cupa –KYAAAAAA AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDAAAAAA- mientras esto pasaba Steve y Skellen observaban mientras una gota al más puro estilo anime caía de sus cabezas

-ESPERA CUPA, TE ESTAS DESVIANDO- gritaba Skellen para llamar la atención de su amiga

-no solo eso, si sigue por esa dirección... CUPA MIRA BIEN DONDE PISAS, SI NO LO HACES CAERAS EN UN...- lo que Steve decía fue interrumpido por otro grito de Cupa –hoyo...- concluyo Steve al saber cuál fue el destino de la peli naranja – vamos Skellen- dijo mientras echaba a correr en dirección donde estaba Cupa, en el camino se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de Cupa pidiendo ayuda. Cuando llegaron a la fuente de los gritos pudieron apreciar una escena un tanto... tragicómica: había un gran hoyo en el suelo, rodeado rocas y se podía apreciar al fondo un resplandor anaranjado que indicaba la presencia de lava, pero al borde de este boquete estaba Cupa, luchando por no caerse mientras el "hámster" caminaba sobre su rostro –PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEeeee...- (╥﹏╥) sollozaba Cupa

-vamos ¿acaso no puedes usar tus piernas?- se burlaba Skellen

-NO, NO PUEDO, ME TORCI EL TOBILLO-Ò△Ó se quejaba mientras intentaba que la pequeña rata no se metiera en su boca

-te ayudo?- pregunto Steve con voz burlona

-SERIA INCREIBLE- refunfuñaba algo aterrada pues veía que sus fuerzas le empezaban a fallar

-está bien, pero me deberás un favor ¿okey?-

-ESTA BIEN PERO AYUDAME YA QUE NO DOY MAAAAAAAAAAS- decía Cupa cuando de pronto su mano se soltó dejándola caer en el vacío, claro que Steve ya había previsto esto y la atajo de la muñeca antes siquiera de que Skellen se pudiera percatar de que Cupa se había soltado, de hecho grito CUIDADO en el momento que Steve la tomo –AAAAAAAAAAA- siguió gritando Cupa

-ey-

-AAAAAAAAAA-

-ey-

-AAAAAAAAAA-

-HEY!- grito Steve a Cupa, la cual tenía en sus brazos como a un bebe, para sacarla de su trance

-eh? Ya estoy muerta?-decía Cupa con una mirada brillante que amenazaba con lanzar lágrimas, y un notable sonrojo por el pánico que sintió, estos factores hicieron sonrojar a Steve, el cual la miraba como si quisiera contenerla, pedirle perdón por hacerla pasar ese mal rato, de pronto se sintió culpable por todos los problemas de Cupa. Quería abrazarla, besarla, y darle tranquilidad, pero no estaban solos y ese no era el estilo de Steve

-estas bien? Puedes caminar?-

-no, me golpee el tobillo y me duele mucho...- al ver el rostro siempre indiferente de Steve, Cupa se sintió algo intimidada y con mucho arrepentimiento dijo –e-está bien... puedo caminar yo sola- pero cuando Steve vio que la media de Cupa estaba levemente desgarrada-

-... está bien, yo te llevo-

-s-seguro?-

-sí, no hay problema ¿serian dos favores los que me deberías o uno grande?- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-que tal dos pequeños?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-segura?-

-emmm uno g-grande?- dijo dudosa

\- uno grande será- dijo mientras le sonreía. Quien sabe que estaría pensando su pervertida mente para que alguien tan serio como el sonriera tanto

-ejem, ejem, EJEM- se hizo notar Skellen –no se olviden que sigo aquí- dijo expresando su descontento

\- o si, lo siento, ya perdimos mucho tiempo- dijo mientras su seria expresión volvía –vamos Cupa- dijo para luego tomar a Cupa y trasladarla a su espalda, haciéndole el llamado "caballito" –cómoda?-

-algo-

-ok sigamos- dijo Steve sin darse cuenta del rubor que Skellen había adquirido al ver la comprometida posición que había tomado su amiga, pues Cupa usaba bragas y no pantalones o faldas y ella tenía sus brazos agarrando el cuello de Steve y Steve agarro sus piernas del lado de la articulación (ya todos saben cómo es el caballito, no sé cómo hacer una descripción exacta), esta posición hacia resaltar el trasero de la peli naranja más de lo normal y lo legal.

Mientras caminaban Steve hacia lo posible por disimular su sonrojo pues Cupa tenía su boca muy cerca de su nuca y sus exhalaciones ponían al chico muy nervioso, pero aunque eso lo sonrojase lo que ya fue demasiado para la cara del chico, la cual había tomado un color rubí fue que en un momento Cupa se quedó dormida y apoyo sus labios en la nuca del chico –(q-que suave, como puede sentirse tan bien? Y-y cómo es posible que solo un beso en el cuello sea suficiente para desarmarme completamente?)- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba y miraba para abajo intentando disimular el sonrojo, de su amiga Skellen, él se había dado cuenta que de vez en cuando ella volteaba sigilosamente para verlo, a él no le incomodaba, de hecho tenia pensamientos narcisistas pero en ese momento si que lo puso bastante nervioso

Caminaron por un buen rato, pasaron por todo el bosque, la razón por la que hicieron todo este viaje fue por que no querían usar la entrada convencional de la cueva y alertar a las tarántulas sobre su presencia, por ello decidieron ir por un pasadizo que no había sido usado hacía ya un buen tiempo, lo cual era fácil de corroborar pues cuando llegaron, en la entrada había un creciente árbol, entrar no iba a resultar difícil pues las ramas no iban a ser una molestia para personas como ellos, acostumbrados a la selva y el medio salvaje en general

-psttt Cupa, despierta-decía la joven de cabellos blancos para despertar a su durmiente amiga

-eh? Uh? Dónde estoy?-(-Ò) decía mientras se levantaba y lo único que unía sus labios y el cuello de Steve era un fino hilo de baba que no duro mucho, el rubor de Steve que de apoco iba desapareciendo volvió al rubí de antes –ah si ya me acorde- cuando termino de decir esto echo un bostezo＞０＜ -tan rápido llegamos?-

-tardamos 2 horas, solo que tú te la pasaste durmiendo- dijo Skellen la cual no podía disimular muy bien los celos que le tenía a su amiga

-esto es lo que haremos: yo bajare y me asegurare de que no haya nadie ahí abajo, si hay alguien voy a gritar, esa será su señal para huir...-dijo mientras dejaba a Cupa en el suelo y él se sentaba a una distancia de 1 brazo de ella

-huir? Y que será de ti?- pregunto la peliblanca preocupada por su amigo

-eso no es prioridad ahora. La prioridad es rescatar a su amiga, y si yo caigo ustedes sabrán lo que tendrán que hacer: quieren volver con los suyos y ser las maquinas reproductivas de uso público? Háganlo ¿quieren acabar con los suyos y vivir una vida sin violaciones? Háganlo, a mí me da igual, voy a estar muerto... bien siguiendo con el plan...- Steve siguió hablando pero si se había dado cuenta que sus palabras hicieron agachar las cabezas de las chicas –si no hay nada les hare una señal para que bajen, buscaremos a la "reina", la convencemos y nos vamos, si me atrapan ya saben que hacer...- Steve hablaba como si fuera 99% sangre fría y 1% agua pero odiaba desperdiciar, según el, su valiosa vida, en una muerte poco beneficiosa, si el moría y las chicas se retractaban y volvían con los suyos y seguían procreando seria como si el nunca hubiera existido, sus animales terminarían muriendo y sus cadáveres desaparecerían, su casa con el tiempo se derrumbaría y la vegetación se encargaría de ocultar sus restos... y lo mismo haría con sus huellas y con todo lo demás...- saben... les dije que hagan lo que quieran, es su decisión claro está, pero si les gustaría vengar mi muerte y mi memoria... quiero que no se dejen atrapar, quiero que exterminen a los creepers y a los zombis y esqueletos con su ausencia. Mi sueño de muerte siempre fue...- dijo mientras se paraba, desenfundaba su espada y se paraba al borde del agujero que les serviría de entrada a la cueva- "moriré salvando la mayor cantidad posible de vidas, y en su defecto, moriré llevándome con migo la mayor cantidad posible"- concluyo para luego saltar dentro de la cueva, llevándose por delante cuanta rama ose ponerse en su camino

-STIV/S-STEVE-gritaron ambas jóvenes al ver como su amigo, el cual habían conocido hacia poco tiempo y ya tenían sentimientos extraños hacia él, se estaba sumergiendo a lo que podría ser una muerte segura- Steve?- dijo Skellen mientras se asomaba para ver si podía divisar algo, hubo silencio por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos...

-limpio- se escuchó la inconfundible voz del azabache que indicaba que todo estaba bien

-vamos Cupa ¿Quién baja primero?-

-mira! Steve va a subir- dijo mientras desde el suelo señalaba como el cuerpo de Steve emergía del pozo

-hola ¿me escucharon?- decía mientras se agarraba del borde y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba escondida

-si-

-y porqué están aquí entonces?-

-no nos diste tiempo para nada- se quejó Cupa

-la explosión de un creeper se lleva a cabo en menos tiempo...-se defendió Steve

-si pero aqu...-

-y el disparo de un esqueleto es también bastante rápido si no recuerdo mal...-

-está bien está bien, somos lentas, ahora muévete que vamos a bajar- (ーー ) refunfuño cupa

-vamos Skellen, tu primero, solo lánzate, yo te atajo-ordeno (prácticamente) Steve a la peli blanca

-v-vale... pero me vas a atajar ¿verdad?-

-no, te voy a dejar caer para que te rompas una pierna y nos sigas atrasando-

-¿SEGUIR? TE RECUERDO QUE FUE CUPA LA QUE NOS ATRASO-

-ya, ya era una bromita, tan poco para ponerse así-(-_-")- Skellen... jamás te dejaría caer- dijo mientras le regalaba sonrisa la cual puso muy nerviosa a la dulce chica

-e-está bien, confió en ti- decía la joven mientras miraba para otro lado para disimular el sonrojo que se había posado en su pálida piel

-ok, te espero abajo, también te atajare a ti Cupa, asique no te preocupes-

-okey...-

-Cupa, cuídame el arco y las flechas- decía la peli blanca mientras le entregaba los objetos mencionados

-no hay problema- dijo aceptando el trabajo

-Steve?- pregunto al no ver más a Steve en el borde del hoyo – estás listo stivi?-

-si- se escuchó la afirmación, un poco lejana lo cual asusto un poco a Skellen, pero aun asi no se acobardo y se lanzó sin pensarlo 3 veces... o 4... Seguro que no llego a pensarlo 4 veces – STEVEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito Skellen para advertir su caida. Steve llego a atrapar abrazándola" un poco más abajo de la cintura de Skellen siquiera antes de que tocara el suelo con la punta del dedo, pero fue una frenada en seco y el chaleco de Skellen no era muy firme. Los pechos de Skellen botaron de tal manera que se liberaron del chaleco y abrazaron la cara de Steve

...

-(uh? Que paso?¿estoy en el suelo?¿que tengo en la cara? es muy suave... -= ▽=- y huele muy bien...)- en ese momento, casi de manera involuntaria Steve se lamio los labios y pudo probar las extrañas cosas que tenía delante suyo, cuando lo hizo se pudo escuchar un quejido –(que? ¿Que fue eso? N-no lo sé... pero no puedo resistirlo es, es muy suave quiero... quiero morderlo, no sé por qué pero quiero morderlo... voy a...voy a... )- en ese momento hizo una especie de mordida lenta que no llego chocar diente con diente, pero mientras hacía eso sintió como una especie de jadeo y como algo empezaba a molestarle en los pantalones –(n-no puedo creer que esto me excite, incluso podría estarle mordiendo el culo a una araña y en cualquier momento me van a devorar pero no me importa nada, estoy re loco, ya me da todo igual)- en ese momento saco sus manos de manera dificultosa pues algo ejercía peso sobre ellas y tomo entre sus manos lo que tenía sobre el rostro, grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no "era algo" "eran algo", había dos, en el momento que los tomo se sintió otra vez el jadeo –(pero que demo... no... no me digas que... no, no, no, no, NO)- en ese instante toco un poco más arriba y pudo sentir que había algo parecido a un rostro –(...mierda...)-

-skellen...- dijoen voz baja para ver si respondía –skeeelen- esta vez lo dijo en un tono un tanto musical

-eh?- se despertaba de a poco la peli blanca –que paso? Dijiste que me atajarías...uh?- dijo cuando de repente sintió algo extraño en el busto, lo sintió desnudo –pero que...- dijo al ver sus pechos descubiertos y entre ellos se asoma la sonrojada cara de Steve que la miraba con ojos de "yo no fui, ya sé que no tiene sentido pero yo no fui"

-P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO, LO JURO-

-...-Skellen no dijo nada quiso levantarse pero no pudo, volteo para ver qué era lo que le impedía hacerlo y ahí estaba Cupa usando su trasero como almohada mientras dormía plácidamente, la saco de encima con una leve patadita la cual no la despertó. Una vez que se incorporó sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras tapaba sus senos con su antebrazo pudo ver como Steve de distintas maneras le pedía perdón y ya no sabía que ofrecer para ser perdonado

-Steve...-

-S-SI?-

-te gusto tocar mis pechos?- pregunto la hermosa joven de cabellos más bien plateados mientras miraba hacia un lado, ya no le importaba ocultar el hecho de que su cara parecía iba a explotar

-d-disculpa?- tartamudeo anonadado por la pregunta de su amiga

-yo te parezco linda?-

-claro que sí! Me pareces hermosa!- dijo en un impulso mientras pensaba que si la hacía sentir bien quizá lo perdone, pero no muy en el fondo sabía que lo que decía era más que verdad

-de veras?- dijo levantando la cabeza bruscamente

-si de hecho cuando te vi me pareciste toda una dama, que decir linda era decir poco- alago Steve. Skellen parecía querer decir algo pero Steve la freno –pero no solo eres preciosa, si no que eres inteligente, aprendes rápido y cocinas muy bien- ●▽●

-Steve... yo te gusto?-

-eh? Qué?- ●▽●?

-si yo te gusto, me aceptarías como tu esposa- Skellen dejo de cubrirse los pechos con el antebrazo y tomo la mano de Steve, dejando ver sus voluminosos pechos, esto hizo desviar la mirada de Steve, pero fue solo un momento, no era tonto, sabía lo que pasaba y volvió a mirar los ojos de Skellen –y-ya se que nos conocemos hace muy poco pero no puedo negarlo, me siento atraída asía y me gustaría que tengamos un futuro, quiero tener un hijo, o más, los que tú quieras, ya sabes que soy muy fértil y eso...- en ese momento volteo para otro lado algo avergonzada pero prosiguió –la chica que estamos yendo a salvar se llama Cindy y lee muchos libros, ella nos contó que en algunas culturas existe el "matrimonio" desde que nos contó que significa y como es la vida de "casada" quise contraer matrimonio con alguien, y tener una vida feliz y tranquila. Y...Steve? que es lo que sientes por mi?- Steve lo pensó por un tiempo y cambio su cara de sorprendido por el rostro serio que Skellen ya conocía, se puso de pie y dijo –Skellen, no olvides a que estamos aquí, vamos a salvar a tu amiga y luego, una vez que estemos en la comodidad de nuestra casa-hizo una pequeña pausa al darse cuenta de hacía ya cuanto tiempo que no decía "nuestra" –charlaremos sobre el tema, está bien?- la respuesta tardo, obviamente estaba decepcionada pero al final simplemente afirmo –bien ahora cúbrete los pechos por favor- =/=

-está bien Steve, tienes razón, hablaremos en casa...-

-lo siento...- dijo en voz baja para no ser oído pero Skellen si lo llego a oír –y Cupa?- pregunto algo enojado –otra vez durmiendo, maldita haragana ¿no te cansas de descansar?- decía mientras la tomaba del suelo con una sola mano y la comenzaba a zarandear

-ya entendí, ya entendí me rindoooo- ０ gritaba para que Steve la soltara, de tantas sacudidas tenía los ojos en espiral

-VAMOS QUE YA PERDIMOS MUCHO TIEMPO- decía Steve mientras llevaba a Cupa de su capucha, como si fuera un cachorro y paraba para esperar a la ya vestida skellen que recogía su arco y flechas

...

Los tres caminaban de distintas maneras: Steve estaba alerta como nunca, tenia su mano en la empuñadura de la espada y sus ojos se movían de manera errática intentando detectar cualquier peligro, en cambio Cupa había jugado tantas veces en esa cueva cuando niña que le parecía lo más normal del mundo deambular por allí. Skellen tenía una flecha en su arco lista para ser disparada, pero no prestaba atención al camino, ni a nada, estaba absorta. Cupa hacia memoria sin esfuerzo para localizar la habitación de Cindy, habían entrado en una habitación angosta y había una salida con marcos de madera cuando de pronto Steve escucho la leve caída de unas piedritas detrás suya, Cupa y Skellen no llegaron a percibir esto pero Steve y su entrenado oído lograron reaccionar a tiempo, giro sobre sus pies para poder ver, en la oscuridad del techo seis luces rojas que los observaban

-MALDITA SEA, UNA ARAÑA, SKELLEN MATALA- dijo Steve pidiendo apoyo

cuando el dueño de esas luces se percató de que había sido descubierto intento buscar con los ojos un lugar donde esconderse pero al verse vulnerable decidió atacar a Steve, el cual desenfundo su espada y en ese movimiento bloqueo el ataque, en ese momento la entidad reboto contra la pared y dio otro salto para atacar de nuevo cuando Steve vio la oportunidad, lo tomo de lo que parecían ser ropajes y lo estrello contra el suelo para luego amagar a clavarle la espada, pero fue detenido por Cupa y Skellen las cuales lo habían tomado del brazo

-NO, NO LA MATES, NO LA MATES-suplicaba cupa

-DETENTE, DETENTE-pedía skellen

-QUE PASA?- reclamaba Steve mientras giraba para ver a las chicas, sin soltar a la araña

-ES...ES MANDY- dijo Cupa al ver a la entidad más claramente

-h-hola chicas... tanto tiempo ¿me harían el favor de sacarme su mascota de encima?- ＋▽＋

-eh?- Dijo mientras volteaba para poder ver mejor a la tarántula, grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era una tarántula, ERA LA REINA! Vestía con una sudadera gris con anillos negros en los brazos, unos pantaloncillos embolsados y medias largas grises con anillos negros que resaltaban lo que podían del pequeño busto de la chica , Tenia cabellos color violeta con dos pequeñas coletas a los lados de la cara, y una gran cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, sus pequeñas coletas estaban atadas por una extraña trenza que tenia de adorno cuatro esferas rojas, probablemente de allí venían las luces que la hicieron confundir con una araña, de allí y de sus ojos, los cuales poseían un extraño pigmento rojo. A Steve le resullto una chica muy atractiva pero algo le pareció raro

-la puedo soltar? Es peligrosa?- pregunto siempre cauto ante cualquier peligro, pero recibió como respuesta una mirada de tontas que ignoraron la segunda pregunta y se limitaron a responder la primera

-si suéltala, ¿no querías rescatar a todas las chicas que haga falta?- dijo Cupa

Steve miro a la peli violeta con un poco de desconfianza, pues ya tenía experiencia confiándose de las tarántulas – está bien...- dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

-gracias!- dijo la joven peli violeta con tono sarcástico -un disculpas no estaría mal-

-DISCULPAS!?- se exalto Steve, disculpe señorita ¿Quién ataco a quién?-recriminaba en su defensa

-bueno, bueno, nos vamos a poner así por una bromita? Que sepas que estoy en todo mi derecho, es mi casa- Steve la miro indiferente mientras enfundaba su espada, cuando de repente Mandy se dio cuenta de una cosa –e-eres e-el tipo q-que asesina g-gente- tartamudeo por el miedo al ver al sujeto que tantas veces había llevado a su gente a la muerte – COMO TE ATREVEZ A VERME A LA CARA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICISTE!?-

-y que hice?-

-asesinaste a mis arañas!-

-no, no las asesine, fue en defensa personal-

-MIENTES!-

-como sea...-

-NO ME IGNORES-

~ya cálmate un poco Mandy, vinimos a salvarte~ decía Skellen con voz temblorosa mientras intentaba calmar a su enfadada amiga

-MUEVETE VOY A VENGAR A MIS HOMBRES CAIDOS- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Steve el cual se movió a un lado y puso su pie en el recorrido de la chica solo para hacerla tropezar la cual cayo en la trampa rodando fuera de la habitación angosta, pasando por la entrada con marcos de madera y chocando contra una pared quedando con ojos en epiral –TRAMPOSO, ENBUSTERO- △ dijo mientras intentaba reincorporarse cuando de pronto tropezó por el mareo y quedo con sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo y sus manos contra la pared de la cueva, esta postura hizo que su estómago se tirara para abajo, resaltando su trasero. Todo esto paso en el momento que una tarántula pasaba por allí, y al ver a Mandy en esa posición un extraño sonrojo se apareció por encima de sus fauces. La presencia de la tarántula hizo que Cupa, Skellen y Steve se resguardaran detrás del marco de madera

-QUE SUERTE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, NO LO VAS A CREER PERO HAY UN INTRUSO, VE Y ALERTA TODOS- ordenaba la joven de cabellos violetas manteniendo la pose, cuando de pronto la tarántula comenzó a acercarse –eh? Que haces?- de pronto la tarántula se posó encima de la chica –EH? NO, BAJA,BAJA, BAJAAAA, AUN NO ESTAMOS EN EPOCA- decía mientras dos pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban desde sus ojos, pero nada parecía importarle a la enorme araña, que simplemente se aseguró de aferrarse bien a la peli violeta, la cual sentía como lentamente algo se asomaba por entre sus piernas, era el deforme pene de la tarántula, la cual empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante entre las piernas de la joven, mientras rosaba sus partes íntimas. Esto pasaba mientras Steve le tapaba los ojos a Cupa, Cupa a Skellen y Skellen a Steve, el cual observaba por entre sus dedos. La pobre chica estaba rogándole al gran artrópodo que se detuviera, pero este parecía no escuchar (o no importarle). Cuando Steve se cansó se acercó done se daban los hechos y pregunto la joven

-necesitas ayuda?- la tarántula pareció percatarse de la presencia de Steve, pero lejos de detenerse aumento la velocidad y se aferró más fuerte a la joven la cual ya estaba dando gemidos

-N-NO, YO ME LO PUEDO QUI- AHH AHHH QUITAR SOLA!- decía la joven al borde del orgasmo

-segura?-

-SI!-

-ok adiós, vamos chicas- haciendo señas para que las chicas lo siguieran

-no vamos a dejarla aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Cupa

-no, es a quien venimos a buscar, cuando la araña acabe con ella nos la llevamos-

-en realidad no es a ella a quien venimos a buscar- acoto Skellen

-de veras?-dijo el azabache con una expresión de asombro en su rostro- entonces a quién?-

-a Cindy, su hermanita, ella vive aquí, Mandy se mudó de cueva. Es pura casualidad que este aquí-

-ok, entonces andando- dijo mientras hacía ademan para irse

-y Mandy?-

\- quieren que nos la llevemos?-

\- CLARO- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con una expresión de enojo, pues sabían que Steve se estaba haciendo el tonto

-bufff... esta bien, pero vosotras le daréis agua, comida y limpiaran sus desechos, y nada de subirse al sofá- bromeo Steve a la par de que soltaba una sonrisa y sus amigas una risilla...y Mandy gemidos...

En otra parte...

Estaba una joven de corta estatura que aparentaba unos 16 años, dentro de una habitación con paredes de roca, iluminada con antorchas y estaba decorada con madera y vallas, tenía también una cama con cobijas rosas con negro y tres estanterías REPLETAS en su totalidad de libros, algunos libros que no tenían lugar en la estantería estaban en el suelo, acumulados en pilas. La pequeña joven parecía estar guardando cosas en su mochila rosa mas bien rojo y verde oscura en los bordes y puntas –bien, bien ¿Qué más? Como me sobra espacio llevare algunos de mis libros favoritos!- dijo entusiasmada la joven que usaba un peinado muy infantil: dos simples coletas atadas cintas con particulares orbes rojos en su cabello color lavanda – me llevo este? Mñmn...neee... y este? Mmm... Tampoco!... OH el "50 sombras de Garcia"! Este me lo llevo... y el "diario de Anor Franco" y "musse" también, adoro estos libros, me los llevo! ( ^^) _旦

De vuelta ...

-NO SE VALLAN, POR FAVOR SAQUENMELO DE ENCIMA- rogo la peli violeta – SE ESTA POR VEEEENIR- decía sin quedándose sin fuerzas de tanto soportar el peso del gran arácnido

-Esta bien, pero lo hare a mi manera- dijo Steve desenfundando su espada para rebanar a la tarántula

-APURAAAAAA- en ese momento Steve corto la cabeza del artrópodo, la cual cayo no muy lejos acompañada con sangre marrón, pero el cuerpo siguió embistiendo a la pobre joven, la cual ya no lo pudo soportar mas y termino viniéndose en sus pantalones al tiempo en que sus brazos se debilitaron y cayo de cara contra el suelo, lo peor de todo es que la tarántula también se corrió, llenando el abdomen (manchando la campera (obviamente)) y su cara, y el cuerpo sin cabeza de la araña por fin seso... –PFTTTTTTTTT- fue el ruido que se escuchó de parte de Mandy la cual estaba escupiendo todo el fluido que llego a meterse en su boca

-OO- esa fue la expresión en la cara de Steve al ver la escena tan desagradable. Cupa se había tapado la cara para no ver y Skellen se tapaba los ojos con su antebrazo, y se podía apreciar como tenia un claro color esmeralda en su rostro

-e-estas bien-tartamudeo Steve algo nervioso. Pero Mandy no le prestaba atención, estaba muy ocupada limpiando su campera de TODO lo que había caído allí

-QUE ASCO, QUE ASCO, GHUAAAAAA- decía mientras que limpiaba, lamia las paredes de la cueva, para poder quitarse el desagradable sabor que tenía la "comidita"

-toma...- dijo Steve mientras le extendía lo que parecía ser ropajes de color azul

-que debo hacer con esto?- decía mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser una camiseta –uh?- levanto la mirada y observo como Steve dejaba ver toda su piel de la cintura para arriba –buenos músculos- dijo casi sin inmutarse

\- gracias-dijo Steve mientras se ponía la mochila –cámbiate rápido y dame tu campera que después la lavo en casa-

-vale dijo mientras se despojaba de sus sucias prendas, dejando ver a Steve su pequeños senos, este se sonrojo bastante y tuvo que apartar la vista, parte por respeto y parte por que Skellen le jalaba la oreja para no... Para no... Quien sabe, tal vez celos

-uh te calza bien?- pregunto Steve mientras se tapaba la nariz mientras una gotita de sangre goteaba de sus dedos

-si, toma- dijo mientras le arrojaba la campera sucia en la cara

-MALDITA SEA, QUE ASCO- dijo mientras lo arrojaba de su cara

-Mandy, te estábamos buscando, tanto tiempo- dijo Skellen mientras le daba un abrazo a su plana amiga, apretando su rostro contra sus pechos -a ti y a Cindy ¿dónde está su habitación?- pregunto sin darse cuenta del sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga

-UAU SKELLEN, COMO CRESISITE!-dijo mientras le palpaba los senos a su amiga

-HAAAA- gimió levemente al sentir las manos de su amiga en sus pechos – QUITA- dijo sonrojada mientras apartaba las manos de la peli violeta

-ya, ya- dijo mientras su nariz goteaba sangre- síganme, decía mientras hacía señas de que la siguieran

No caminaron por mucho tiempo, Mandy se pasó todo el recorrido observando de reojo a Skellen y la dejaba adelantarse para poder verla desde atrás y a su vez Skellen miraba a Steve como diciéndole "¿y?" Cuando de repente apareció la sombra de un grupo de unas 4 arañas en un corredor de la cueva

-maldición...- se sobresaltó Steve- ustedes, pasareis desapercibidas, pero no hay forma de que me ignoren a mí- Steve observaba para ver si había algún lugar donde esconderse, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte manotazo en el pecho, uno que lo tumbo, Mandy le acomodo las piernas para que fueran lo menos visibles posible y puso la cabeza de Steve, y todo su torso dentro de la camisa y se sentó encima de su regazo para ocultarlo e hizo ademan a sus amigas para que se sentaran alrededor suyo para ocultarlo, y así fue, ahí estaba Steve son su cachete pegado a la suave espalda de la "reina araña", rodeado por dos hermosas jóvenes que sostenían sus brazos, pero ambas disimulaban, y con la excusa, Cupa cogió la mano de Steve y la puso entre sus piernas mientras que Skellen se limitó en tomarla con mucho cariño, pero aunque le pareció un gesto muy tierno lo de Cupa empezaba a excitarlo levemente, pero uso toda su humanidad para que ni siquiera se despertara su amiguito, la que tenía entre sus piernas era a Mandy, la cual ya había pasado suficiente

Las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar de cosas random, al principio las arañas les miraron extrañadas pero pasaron completamente de esa escena, pues sabían que pertenecían a otras especies, y no querían confrontamiento con especies como los no muertos o los creepers

-ya se fueron?- pregunto Steve con una dificultad de habla

-si...- respondió Mandy- ahora saca tu hocicó de mi espalda, tu asquerosa barba pica-

-es tu culpa, te mueves y haces contra-pelo pero si lo haces en la dirección donde crece es muy suave, que lo sepas- se defendió Steve

-no importa, vamos!- dijo enérgica mientras tomaba de la mano a Skellen y empezaba a correr, Skellen su vez había agarrado de la mano a Steve y Steve a su vez jalaba a Cupa de sus bragas, pues su dedo se había enganchado en ellas

-ya estamos... ya estamos... YA CASI, A LA DERECHA- de pronto giraron donde Mandy les indico para poder ver una habitación decorada con vallas y madera, estanterías y libros, y una camita rosa, en la cual había una joven de unos 16 años, con un bonito cabello lavanda atado con dos colitas con orbes rojos iguales a su ojos (que poeta que soy), vestía una campera verde "arlequín" que tenía anillos del mismo color pero más oscuros (me estudie la gama de colores para no parecer ignorante) unos pantalones "magdalena" también arlequín oscuro y tenia medias a anillos color arlequín , arlequín oscuro intercalado, además de unas botas negras. La joven se encontraba leyendo un libro cuya tapa estaba forrada con pintura negra y con pintura blanca decía "propiedad de cindy"

-hermanita, no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar...- cuando la peli lavanda vio a Steve (aun sin camiseta) se les esbozo una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia el para dar un salto y abrazarlo. Esta acción les dio una gran sorpresa a todos los presentes pues nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos Steve que era el más shockeado de todos

-yo había calculado que llegarías en 30 minutos mas- dijo con su dulce voz, en su cara se dibujaba una GRAN sonrisa, tenia los ojos cerrados y un DEMASIADO notable sonrojo en su rostro

-c-calculaste?- tartamudeo Steve incredulo

No sé si querían más Cupa y Skellen solas con stivi pero ya era hora de poner más chicas.

No quiero hacer spoilers pero tengo planeado hacer un harem con X (jamás se los diré) chicas, y no sé porque ahora tengo ganas de que sea un número parejo, y no voy a sacar a ninguna por ende voy a abrir una Votación:

Pigi (zombi chancho) 0%

Ghassete (ghast) 0%

Silva (silverfish) 0%

Noel (golem de nieve) 0%

Lima (slime) 0%

Ninguna, dejarlo en X 0%

THE VOTATION IS OPEN

Yo avisare cuando la votación se CIERRE, por ahora tienen tiempo.

Pd2: merece reviews?


	6. capitulo 5-1

Se podía apreciar en el horizonte, como emergían muertos vivientes y artrópodos gigantes, corrían con desesperación. Se podía apreciar la furia en sus ojos, el profundo desprecio, el mismo odio y desprecio que tenían los ojos de los creepers que también comenzaban a aparecer, algunos estaban tan iracundos que creaban una poderosa explosión. aunque su andar era lejano, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca

-...demonios...- decía por lo bajo Steve el cual tenía un obvio rostro de terror

-¡LA CASA! ¡LA CASA!- gritaba de angustia y tristeza la joven peliblanca al ver como el hogar que había habitado hace tan poco pero que sentía que lo conocía de siempre se desplomaba a pedazos

-SIGUE CORRIENDO ¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!- decía Steve mientras jalaba a Skellen y Cupa de los brazos, pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver la casa... su casa, su hogar, la vio por ultima vez y recordó todo, como la construyo, como hizo su primera casería, las horas que tardo en sus muebles, todo, todo fue destruido, ya no quedaba nada, solo recuerdos, los cuales estaban en su cabeza, si el moría esos recuerdos solo serían un montón de escombros

-Steve...- fue la ultima palabra que salio de los labios de la castaña antes de que la extraña arena debajo de los pies de Steve cayera junto a el en el más oscuro de los vacíos, un vacío tan oscuro la soledad... por un segundo Steve sintió todas las emociones mas terribles al estar abrazado por la pura oscuridad. Sintió miedo, preocupacion, terror, angustia, tristeza y por ultimo dejo de sentir...

Un pequeño "trailer" de lo que será el próximo capitulo el cual, por lo que podrán haber intuido será el mas hardcore hasta el momento

Pd: gracias por sus comentarios recientes, me encanta leer este tipo de cosas. De hecho ayer me iba a suicidar y lei sus reviws y bueno me tienen aquí

pd: perdooooon por el troleo, no puedo evitarlo soy asi xDDDDDDD

No olvides seguir mi historia para estar al tanto de los próximos capítulos que suba

Pigi (zombi chancho) 0%

Ghassete (ghast) 0%

Silva (silverfish) 0%

Noel (golem de nieve) 0%

Lima (slime) 1%

Ninguna, dejarlo en X 1%

merece reviews? yo se que tu quieres, después de ver la tabla seguro que quieres


	7. Dejando Todo Atras (1-2)

Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿no? Quiero informar que no voy a seguir subiendo capítulos regularmente (aunque nunca lo hice, jejeje), los voy a poner en situación: mi computadora se rompió hace rato y me da paja arreglarla y solo uso otras computadoras de vez en cuando y entonces, como solo las uso un rato no me da para escribir NADA, pero decidí comprarme un pendrive para guardar allí los archivos Word y bla bla bla.

Pd: recuerdan el triller? Bueno esta es la primera parte. Y si son relativamente inteligentes entenderán el por que lo subo en dos partes, este capitulo es para que no piensen que s acabo el fic.

Pd2: recuerden dejar reviw que siempre me motivan y seguir (follow) la historia para estar al tanto de los futuros nuevos capítulos

.

.

.

-c-calculaste…?- exclamo Steve confundido a mas no poder. Y al igual que él, las demás muchachas escuchaban las palabras con asombro y desconcierto.

-así es, no es difícil, eh leído varios libros sobre eso- comento con una sonrisa juguetona siempre abrazada a Steve- es como una operación, todas las operaciones matemáticas tienen factores. Solo tuve que tomar estos factores y agregarlos a la cuenta-

-y cuáles son esos factores?- pregunto Steve sin salir de su asombro

-muy sencillo: tenemos 3 individuos que se dirigen del punto A al punto B, estos individuos son: Skellen la cual es fuerte, valiente, dulce e inteligente. Luego tenemos a Steve, el cual es rápido, fuerte, inteligente, súper perfecto, un verdadero hombre y además muy bien parecido- decía la pequeña niña de cabellos purpuras mientras frotaba su cabeza en el pecho de Steve tal cual lo hacían los gatos

-y después….- decía Cupa con tono molesto y cansado.

-y después tenemos a Cupa… torpe, distraída y holgazana- concluyo la explicaciones de los factores mientras miraba con ojos burlones a la nombrada

-OYE!- reclamo Cupa al verse ofendida

-entonces ya que Skellen y Steve son tan aptos para el recorrido, ya que tienen las cualidades suficientes como para no sufrir contratiempos tuve que aplicar retrasos causados por la inut- digo Cupa- Cupa solo se remetía a mirar con odio, pues sabía que todo era cierto

-su distracción, 5 minutos- al decir esto Skellen y Steve no atinaron a pensar en otra cosa que no sea –(la rata)- mientras se miraban con cansancio

-torpeza, 8 minutos- -(el hoyo)- pensaron

-pereza, 10 minutos- -(el quedarse dormida al caer por la entrada)- ambos se miraron pero se apartaron completamente ruborizados al recordar la escena

-es increíble ciertamente, voy a necesitar que me prestes esos libros- decía Steve con rostro de obvio interés

-supuse que dirías eso, los estoy llevando- expreso con alegría la pequeña niña

-yo leo mucho ¿sabes?- comentaba Steve intentando impresionar a alguien ¿a quién? A cualquiera, la que le prestara atención

-sí, lo sé-dijo inocentemente la pequeña niña ganándose un mirada extrañada por parte de Steve

-como lo sabes…?-

-…te eh estado espiando- comentaba- La pequeña con el rostro ruborizado apartando la mirada y tomando su barbilla y labio inferior con un dedo, como hacían los bebes. Pero ahora había un incómodo silencio en la sala

-d-desde cuando…- pregunto Steve un poco más serio

-mmmh 7 años-

Ahora Steve no sabía que decir ¿Quién sabría que decir? Estaba entre el miedo y el… miedo, la pequeña niña que aparentaba ternura e inocencia se había vuelto una caja de sorpresas

-emmm Steve- llamo la peli-violeta

-s-s-si?- pregunto temeroso de las inminentes palabras

-escribí un libro sobre ti- la gota que colmó el vaso

-STEVE!- fue el grito que rompió la incómoda escena, había sido Mandy, la hermana mayor de pequeña niña- LAS CUATRO ARAÑAS QUE NOS CRUZAMOS HAN DADO CON EL CADAVER DE LA QUE ASESINASTE!-

-e-están viniendo hacia aquí verdad!?- pregunto un nervioso Steve mientras desenvainaba su espada

-me temo que sí, mis soldados pueden detectar tus feromonas. Pronto nos encontraran-concluyo la joven, adquiriendo un rostro serio-mejor dicho: pronto te encontraran- esto último enojo al joven, pero no se molestó en responderle. Steve pensó un poco sus opciones, cada vez que alguien hacia ademan de querer acotar una idea Steve la mandaba a callar y continuaba murmurando en voz baja, acto que hacia entrar en ira a más de una.

-ya… ya lo tengo- sentencio Steve mientras lanzaba una mirada decidida a todas las presentes –tengo un plan, pero no le gustara a más de una- estas palabras desencadenaron una mirada graciosa en Mandy pero preocupada en las demás.

-que tienes en mente?- pregunto Skellen con aparente inquietud

-voy a salir por donde entre, matando a todo lo que se me cruce, las atraeré hacia mí y cuando hayan salido todas ustedes escapan, no les harán daño, pero si me acompañan no dudaran en atacarlas-

-dudas de la lealtad de mis hombres, humano?- cuestiono Mandy con cara de disgusto

-que? Escucharan tus ordenes así como escucharon la orden de "todavía no estamos en época"?- esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de una niña pequeña con la lengua paralizada, ocasionando una iracunda mirada por parte de la joven la cual hizo ademan de continuar la discusión pero al verse sin nada para decir procedió al silencio.

-okey, buen plan- apoyó de manera firme Skellen –yo iré con Tigo- sentencio mientras cargaba su arco

-acaso no sabes escuchar? Iré solo-comento de manera amarga mirándola con disgusto.

-alguien te tiene que cuidar las espaldas ¿no?-dijo Skellen de manera firme sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada ahora desafiante de Steve

-yo puedo cuidármelas solo, además te necesito cuidándolas a ellas- ante este comentario Cupa y Mandy dijeron entre regañadientes que no necesitan que nadie las cuide, pero fue poca la atención que recibieron

-pero yo...-intento discutir pero fue callada por la mirada de Steve, la cual ya no era desafiante ni amarga, ahora tenía ojos tristes, culpables…

-escucha, ya fue demasiado que las haya arrastrado hasta aquí, no me perdonaría el hecho de que les pase algo por mi culpa… jamás me lo perdonaría. Por favor, no me des más cosas que lamentar…-Skellen buscaba prolongar la discusión pero ya era inútil, sabía que no tenía nada que decir.

-es-está bien, cuídate por favor- mientras decía esto se acercaba cuidadosamente al muchacho, como esperando una reacción negativa de él, avanzaba mirando en pecho de Steve, se detuvo al estar a unos 40 centímetros de distancia, levanto su mirada y lo abrazo del cuello y mientras este fue correspondido le susurro -yo te amo- pero la reacción que recibió no fue la que esperaba: una pequeña y corta risa sarcástica y un – no digas eso, no sabes lo que es el amor- dijo Steve de manera calmada esbozando una leve sonrisa –pero es que…- fue interrumpida por la rotura del abrazo ocasionada por unas manos en los hombros

-debo irme, no quiero que me pisen los talones-más de una intento detenerlo, pero salió tan rápido que fue imposible para cualquiera decir algo. Mientras Steve se alejaba por donde habían llegado se podían escuchar gritos tales como "APARTENSE DE MI MALDITO CAMINO" y "HAY PERO QUE FEOS SON ESTOS CABRONES, VENGAN POR MI IDIOTAS" todos seguidos de espadazos y cosas que caían y rodaban por el suelo. Estos gritos atrajeron, por supuestos a la mitad del nido hacia el por suerte para Steve las tarántulas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para seguirle el paso.

.

.

.

Cuando Steve salió de la cueva escalando pudo observar algo más desalentador que sus perseguidores: estaba oscureciendo y con eso, nuevos perseguidores –PERO MALDITA SEA DIOS, COMO TE GUSTA JODERME-(okey, okey debo de tener por lo menos 1 hora de luz antes de que el sol muera. Si me apuro podre llegar a casa y allí no podrán entrar)- desesperado por resguardarse del peligro corrió como pudo, cuando se cansó de correr troto, cuando no pudo trotar más, siguió corriendo, exigiendo a su cuerpo de manera peligrosa hasta el obvio punto de no poder soportar más el ritmo. Cada uno de sus músculos estaban acalambrados, cada paso dolía como un hachazo, pero a pesar de esto, de estar casi muerto del dolor, siguió caminando hasta que cayo sin fuerzas, pero el, siempre testarudo, no le importo, gateo y luego se arrastró. Hasta que por fin encontró su salvación: un pantano, Steve pudo jurar que no había visto ese pantano en el camino de ida, el significado era obvio: estaba perdido

~ugh si me meto en el pantano cubriré mi olor, pero seré visible ante cualquier atacante~ volteo para escuchar los inminentes pasos de sus perseguidores, cada vez más cerca ~supongo que no tengo otra opción~ una vez introducido en el pantano se reposo contra un árbol mientras que el agua le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus pantorrillas si estuviera parado. Steve pudo escuchar como sus perseguidores siguieron corriendo en dirección recta sin percatarse de que su objetivo estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos. Pero Steve no dejo escapar un suspiro hasta saber que estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no darse cuenta, solo se calmó cuando no escucho mas nada.

~estoy en la mierda…. Casi literalmente…. Me senté sobre algo tibio… joder, e-esto apesta….literalmente~

Steve estuvo siempre en guardia, pero nada ni nadie se le acerco, y vencido por su dolor y cansancio cayo rendido en los brazos del sueño, abrazo que no duro mucho pues un ruido puso todos sus sistemas atentos. El sujeto no sabía qué hacer, si decía "quien está ahí?" había un 99% de probabilidades de que algo lo ataque contra un 1% de posibilidades de que sea una de las chicas, por lo tanto no era una opción, así que opto por lo más inteligente: esperar en silencio…

El ruido se acercaba cada vez más y más, estaba cada vez más y más cera. Steve sudaba, tenía miedo…. No, estaba aterrado, no podía defenderse de nada era más que inútil. En ese momento un montón de pensamientos invadieron su mente: se veía a el mismo siendo devorado por zombis, esqueletos y arañas, pero el vivo, sufriendo hasta el último segundo y cuando terminaron con el dejando su cabeza casi intacta, llena de lágrimas, mocos y sangre procedieron a llevarse a las chicas, las cuales gritaban su nombre "STEVE, AYUDANOS POR FAVOR, AYUDA, STEVEEEEE" esos pensamientos fueron mucho para el e inconscientemente lanzo un potente -¡NOO!- y para cando pudo volver en si se percató de la curiosa mirada del pequeño ser verde, semejable a la mucosidad, el pequeño ser parecía no haber visto nada semejante a Steve en su vida.

~oh, solo eres un slime…~ la cabeza del pequeño slime volteo a la derecha al oír la voz del muchacho ~sabes, a los de tu especie simplemente los pateo, me gusta el ruido que hacen cuando sufren… ahora que lo pienso eso es bastante retorcido… no crees?~ el slime ahora volteo su cabeza a la izquierda como si estuviera escuchando atentamente todo lo que Steve decía ~supongo que no voy a hacerte nada, si me voy a quedar aquí necesitare compañía~ el slime solo se conformaba por quedarse sentado mirándolo ~…aunque me gustaría que no fuera de un asqueroso moco como tu…~ el slime no pareció captar el insulto y solo volteo la cabeza de nuevo, justo en ese momento el estómago de Steve soltó un rugido que la pequeña criatura logro escuchar y pareció sorprenderse por este inesperado ruido a lo que salió corriendo lejos de la vista del a veces cruel muchacho ~h-hey espera!~fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que su nuevo amiguito se le escapara ~…otra vez solo…~

.

.

.

-Steve volverá ¿verdad?- preguntaba una joven de cabellos anaranjados con los ojos hundidos en preocupación

-maldita sea… no debí dejarlo ir solo-comento por lo bajo intentando hacerse cargo de la culpa

-bonita cueva- comentaba la chica peli violeta mayor mirando con asombro la casa de Steve –donde se supone dormiré yo?- comento de manera despreocupada –si no vuelve me puedo quedar con su cama ¿verdad?-este comentario recibió una mirada de desaprobación de su hermana menor, una de tristeza por parte de la peli naranja y otra de ira por parte de Skellen

-por qué no te callas?- ordeno a regañadientes

-l-lo siento yo-

-solo cállate… solo cállate-


	8. pincha el Zelda

s/12131341/1/Cuando-Mi-Vida-Cambio-De-Repente


End file.
